


Code Blue

by sef_renaldi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla, Anal Sex, Awesome Uncle Kenny, Boys In Love, CEO Levi, Car Accident, Caring Levi, Darius Zacklay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Grisha, Isabel and Farlan and Levi are Siblings, M/M, Modern AU, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protective Levi, Rich Levi, Rich eren, Sexy Times, Sick Eren Yeager, Smart Eren, Smut and Fluff, doting levi, eren is a sweetheart, for better or worse, for sickness & in health, history with the Mafia not directly Levi though, little angst, major feels sometimes, married, more fluff and sweetness, naked cuddles, non terminal/major injuries, sweet Levi, sweeter eren, video calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sef_renaldi/pseuds/sef_renaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi receives a call from an unknown number in the middle of the night. Thinking it might be the Brat calling because he forgot to charge his phone,  he answers it and gets a bucket of ice thrown over himself (figuratively of course). </p><p>This is not happening...</p><p>Shitty summary better story. Fluff, love and sweetness i promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I probably won't do this again. But hey, guess what? 
> 
> Oops, I did it again! Sing it Brit!
> 
> Shitty summary I know. I promise no one dies. This is just an outlet for my protective Levi and sweet resilient Eren. 
> 
> 1st series...uhhh, the nerves!
> 
> So much fluff, you're teeth will rot. 
> 
> Anyways, here you go guys, enjoy! I hope...

I' m sitting at my study, trying to go through work e-mails and correspondence. It's 12:45 but I need the distraction. Anything to take my attention away from the anxiety bubbling in my chest.

Really, I should be used to this by now. Fucking brat does this kind of thing at least 3 times a week. And it's not like he's out doing shit knows what with his friends like partying and parading drunk all around the city, no. 

Eren loves his job and is truly passionate about it, and I'm truly proud of him for it. Being one if the youngest Cardiovascular Surgeon and Pediatricians ever, he was offered by at least every hospital in the entire fucking country and even overseas a job that most people would fight tooth and nail for. But, being the kind, overly affectionate, bright person that he is, he instead opted to work for Trost General Hospital. A government owned facility, pretty modern and up to date with their equipments, but given the low cost of treatment, they were always understaffed due to heavy patient traffic. 

It was particularly bad today. There was an influx of kids who were diagnosed with minor,others worse, case of food poisoning having attended a birthday party in a fastfood joint. Disgusting motherfuckers who knows jack shit about proper food handling is what that was if you asked me. If would fire every single one of them and sell the joint piece by piece if I we're they're employer. Thank fuck I'm not.

Every medical personnel were therefore forced to stay until every kid is deemed stable. Hence, Eren's lack of presence in the house. He called me about it earlier this evening. 

\---earlier that evening---

I arrived home from the office at around 7 p.m. expecting to be greeted by my overly energetic lover, but instead came home to a cold empty house with just the staff there.

Petra came over to take my briefcase. "Evening Mr. Ackerman. Would you like to have dinner in your study or the dining hall?"

"Petra please, I had enough of hearing Mr. Ackerman at the office today, I'd like to feel like I'm actually home." 

"Sorry, Levi." She gave me a soft, sheepish smile. Of all the staff, Petra was of the few that can look passed my cold, always angry facade and actually be able to hold a conversation with me. And I really appreciate that breath of normalcy, especially before I found Eren. I gave a grunt in response.

"That's fine, and no Petra. I will wait for Eren." 

As if being summoned by his name, my phone rang. I looked at the screen to see his face, bright shining eyes, that could rival the most expensive emeralds in the world, and warm smile that easily melted my ice cold heart. I couldn't help the twitching of my lips, something that Im sure Petra saw as she excused herself, most likely to bring my briefcase to the study. 

I swipe my finger across the screen to answer the call and placed the device on my ear. "Hello."

"Hi Levi!" He greeted as energetic as ever. "Are you at home now? How was your day? Did you have a good day at work? Terrorized a few interns with cold piercing stare and commanding CEO presence?"

"Eren! What the hell! I do not terrorrize people. I just make sure they are really doing their job and living up to their wages. And if I happen to scare them while Im at it, then I don't give a rats ass about them. They could go fuck themselves on the nearest street light for all I care." 

I heard loud crackling laughter on the other end of the line, and my brows instantly relax. I love hearing him laugh. 

"I forgot how much you love your employees sometimes. Should I be jealous?" 

I scoffed at his remark. "Maybe you should, they get to feel my warm, loving affection for all of 8 hours each day for the whole week. I couldn't imagime them wishing for anything better."

He was giggling by this point. "I should know. You are the sweetest, most affectionate, caring, overbearing man I ever had the pleasure to cuddle next to every night." 

"I'm your first boyfriend brat!" He was laughing loudly again. He knows exactly what buttons to push to get a reaction from me. 

We've been together for 8 years now. He was just in high school when I first met him. I was 24, he was 17. I got roped in to attending a party at Hanji's place where she also invited the Jaegers, being colleagues with Dr. Grisha. He came with his family that night. Hanji introduced us, and I suddenly found myself being followed by an annoyingly cute kid throughout the night. 

He kept talking to me even though I was scowling the whole time. He told me stories about his friends at school and what he wants to be in the future. That he dreams of seeing the world and going to Africa to treat sick kids there because he saw a documentary in Discovery about kids in Africa and that apparently, they don't have enough food so some of them are getting sick.

Needless to say, I was impressed. Most kids his age only think about sports, what's the newest fashion trend, who they're going to the dance with, stupid shallow things like that. But this kid, this kid has a vision unlike anything I have ever seen in anyone. He's also so passionate, and it's apparent with the way he talks. 

I didn't realize it right away, but I was probably smitten right there, right then, on that very first night. Eren is something else, someone so special. I was greatful then to shitty glasses for dragging me to that party. 

When his mother, Carla found us, she was apologizing to me for his son if I was ever bothered by him. 

"It's alright." I said. "I actually don't mind, your son was just telling me about his dream of going to Africa to treat kids there. I think that is a wonderful aspiration to have in life. You have a good son Mrs. Jaeger." 

"Thank you Mr. Ackerman. I happen to think so to. Although for that to happen, he has a lot of studying to do, right young man? " She turns to her son then, who gives her a dazzling smile in return. 

"I know Mom!" His mother smiles softly at him in return. 

"C'mon dear, your father is probably searching for us, and we took too much of Mr. Ackerman's time already." 

Wait they're going, I suddenly feel like being cold again. Not the cold from the chill outside, but a sort of emptiness inside me that has been there for so long. Why am I feeling like this, he's just a kid, and we've only just been talking for half an hour or so.

"But Mom, I want to talk to Levi more." He whines to his mother. Seriously he's almost an adult. 

"It's OK kid, you probably need to go home soon too anyway. You have a lot of studying to do after all, correct?" How can I suddenly tolerate a whining fucking teenager is beyond me. 

"See, even Mr. Ackerman needs to head off soon too. So let's go love. It was nice meeting you again Mr. Ackerman!" I was about to answer back the same but the brat stops me with his comment.

"But he looks so lonely." The way he said it was so sincere. There was no trace of mocking there. If there was I would have flipped already and given him a piece of my mind, but all I saw was care. Pure, genuine, unbridled care. And was that affection? 

There was a sudden rush of warmth that blossomed in my chest. I felt my lips curve upwards in a small smile for the first time that evening, or in a long, long, time. 

I took a step closer towards them. Gaze locked with the beautiful brunette. He met mine with a hopeful one of his own, brows slightly lifted at the center. This kid is adorable. I spoke in the softest voice I could muster.

"Tell you what kid. Do you wanna be my friend? I don't have that many, but the ones I do, I make sure to keep forever. What do you say?"

He gave me a beaming smile. The likes that could probably light an entire city. He was nodding furiously. And I was smiling widely. I feel good, light, hopeful. For the first time in a long time, I look forward to the future in positive anticipation. 

I gave him my private cellphone number. The one that only seven people, I think, knows about. And from then on, I had a regular visitor at the mansion. The house that used to be as cold as a fucking ice castle, seemed to come alive whenever he's there. Even the staff started looking forward to his vists. He brought life to my dull, monotonous existence, and I was addicted. 

I couldn't just let him go. And becore long, I know being friends won't just be enough. 

So, one afternoon, while we're sitting by the flower garden at the back of the house under a large willow tree, I asked him if loves me as a friend.

"Of course you old coot. I wouldn't put up with your toilet humor and unrestrained sailor's vocabulary for this long if I don't value you as a friend!" He answered me with the fire I was always drawn to.

Then I asked him. "What if I want to be more?"

He was staring at me then. All good humor gone, not a single trace for once, giving me a rare view of his serious side. He was silent though so I pushed on. Taking a chance.

"I can't stay just being your friend anymore, Eren. I want to be your more. But, if you don't want that, then I will still, always be your friend, watching over you, rooting for you, caring for you. I will always stand guard by your dreams. Loving you like the loyal friend you want me to be. But," I couldn't hold back myself by then, my emotions are out, worn on my sleeves, I was positive my eyes are getting glassy, still, I went on. "I will never, ever stop, being, in love with you." 

I heard more than saw his sharp intake of breath. Then suddenly, there was a heavy weight on top of me, and I felt soft lips on my own. It was chaste, inexperienced and sweet, just like how I imagined kissing him for the first time would be. I could feel him trembling, so I held him tenderly. Winding my arms around his shoulders and just holding him there. I could stay at this moment for eternity if I could. Fuck, I'm in so deep. 

He broke away first, and I saw that his cheeks too we're stained with tears. But he was smiling. His eyes crinkling, and brows adorably raised at the center, just like the night I first met him. He was so beautiful. 

"I guess all the anxiety I was feeling on planning how I would confess to you was meaningless then. And I even had a whole speech prepared." He said through his smile, voice watery from his emotions. 

I cupped his left cheek with my right hand, my left resting on the small of his back, pulling him closer while sitting up. I caressed his cheek with my thumb and kissed his nose, then his forehead. He giggled at my gesture. 

"Oh? Then by all means, don't let me ruin your plans love." I can't wipe the dopey smile off my face. 

He breathed on my neck and I shivered delightfully at the feeling. 

"That's nice," Then he looked up at me, his right hand on my chest, right above where my heart is, the other one, on my hand holding his cheek. 

"Say it again?" 

I rested my forehead in his. I was staring right into his beautiful emerald eyes. I was sure he could see everything in my own grey one's, I could tell from how his eyes soften with joy and water again. I take a breath and say. 

"I love you Eren Jaeger."

"I love you too Levi." 

This time, it was me who closed the distance between us, and I was kissing him like he's the very air I need to breathe. And maybe, he actually is. 

"...evi! Levi! Babe, are you still there?!" Ooops, apparently I got caught up in my reminiscing. 

"Oh yeah, sorry about that love. Just remembered something. Where are you by the way? Are you gonna head home soon?"

"Mmm, I'm still at the hospital. And I'm afraid I'm not babe, there'd been a food poisoning in a fast food nearby, kids kept comin' one after the other. Thankfully the last one came in about an hour ago."

"Uhhh, disgusting places. That's why I kept telling you not to go to those places and just bring your own food."

"Yes mother hen." I could feel him rolling his eyes and I told him as much.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me Mr.?"

He gasped exaggeratedly. "I would do no such thing!"

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I love you brat." 

"That I am." He said softly, I could almost see the tender expression on his face. I cleared my throat before speaking again.

"Anyway, how are the brats?" 

"Hmmm, so far they're good. Stable but we still need to observe them. My next round's in an hour so I got time to kill. By the way, can you switch to face time?"

"Alright give me a sec," I started walking towards my study. Eren kept badgering me to learn these new apps saying hearing me is not the same as seeing me when we're both at work, so I reluctantly gave in. It was annoying at first, but there are definite advantages, even I would admit to that. 

"Hi handsome." was his greeting in a low gravelly voice, and I'm immediately affected.

"Hey yourself," he was still in his scrubs, they were light blue which coplemented his slightly tanned skin perfectly, they fit him nicely, too nicely if you ask me, he looks a little tired but I think that is to be expected, "where are you?"

"In one of the sleeping lounges. There're too much people in the cafeteria and break room, so I just thought I'd come here and you get some private time to catch up with you." 

"Really? I'm flattered that you would deem me as worthy of your precious time doctor. By the way, those scrubs look good on you, but I think you grabbed the wrong one. Don't you think they're a size too small?" I say in a low voice, I was practically purring. But I'm serious about his scrub's size. I don't want other people oggling what's mine. 

"Really, I happen to believe they're fine. In fact I got a couple of people who told me today that they think so too." He was smiling mischievously, and I was growling. He knows exactly what he was doing to me. I felt my possessiveness rear it's head and it's out for blood. 

"Really now, you wouldn't happen to know they're names, do you doctor? I would like to congratulate them for having exquisite tastes."

The he'll I am, I'm going to make sure they know the consequences on treading on dangerous waters. NO one can covette what's mine. And Eren knows this side of me toome well, so he instead throws his head back and gives me a bright small laugh. 

"Oh no Mr. Ackerman, I happen to know that you will relay this information to my husband. He's a very possessive man, you know." He said with a wink. "He will be out for their blood, and what happens then? A hospital that will be even more undermanned, missing family members, and a few more skeletons to add to his growing collection. Nope, can have that!" 

And he's smiling big again. Looking at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world for him. I know I am, he told me as much so many times. But seeing it worn so freely in his face still takes my breath away. 

"I'm sure his reasons word be justified. But, if your so concerned about him, why don't you just solve the problem yourself?"

"What are you suggesting Mr. Ackerman?" Oh, I know this game, and boy am I ready to play! Bring it on brat!

"Hmmmm, since it's those scrubs that seem to be the source of the issue here..." I put my left elbow on my desk and rest my chin on my palm, feigned expression of disinterest perfectly in place. "...why don't you just take it off?" 

Green eyes flash with want, the air is automatically charged with lust. "And you won't tell my husband?"

"Hmmm, convince me and I won't." The grin he flashes me is practically sinful. 

"Hold on..." the camera's angle changes, he must have gotten up. I heard the faint sound of the door being locked, good, I'm the only one who holds the rights to see that gorgeous body. It's starting to get heated on my side too so I take off my pinstripe jacket and carefully placed it on the desk, I lossen my tie and undo the top three buttons of my white shirt. 

I heard a dragging noise, and his phone was placed on something, most likely a chair, facing the single bed in the room. Then he's back. Swaying those shapely hips far more than what's necessary while walking to the bed. He looks over his shoulder, giving me a sexy small smirk. 

"So how do you want me, Mr. Ackerman?" He drags my names while saying it, stretching his arms up, giving me a preview of the small of his back when his shirt went up. God, those scrubs really are a size too small. I want to grip his back in my arms and drag them down to his perfectly shaped ass. 

"I believe we agreed on taking off the scrubs doctor. So why don't you start with your top, it's riding up when you stretch anyway, it's practically useless." My voice almost sound bored, but it's effect on Eren is so potent, his head lolls to the side, an invitation for me to bury my face in his neck that I would have done so gladly if I was there, or him here, with me. My breathing starts to pick up.

"Mmmm, if you say so Mr. Ackerman." His voice is higher now. Which always happen when he's getting clouded by lust. He grabs the hem of his top, still facing away from me, and slowly lifts his shirt, making sure to stretch his arms all the way up, before removing it completely and tossing it to the side. The muscles on his back ripple deliciously from the action, and I want to taste his skin where it is bared naked. 

He looks over his shoulder towards me again and says, "Now what?"

"Put your foot on the bed, unlace your shoes, and take of your socks afterwards, one foot at a time doctor."

He does so obediently, he starts with his right foot. He puts it on the bed and bends. His back facing me, giving me a full HD view of his glorious butt. I inhale sharply. 

"Fuck, your pants are just hugging those round flesh. And your ass is just eating it out."

I adjust myself so I'm sitting more comfortably. My own pants are getting tight. He even wiggles a bit a few times, shaking that ass as if tempting me to run and grab at it. I groan loudly. Oh believe me, I so wanted to.

Once both feet are bare, he once again looks back at me expectantly. 

"Good boy, your doing so well doctor. Pants off. Now!" I demand. 

He doesn't hesitate, he undoes the button the pulls down the zipper. But before he removes them completely, he looks back at me, watching my every expression. Finally, he bites his bottom lip, and wiggle his hips a little bit. 

He slides his pants achingly slow, down those sharp hips, over his plump ass, and just lets it go. It falls and pools on his ankles. He's just on his boxers now. He puts both hands on his nape, elbows towards the front, flexing his muscle, eyes still looking back at me, one hip jutted to the side. He looks like a fucking Calvin Klein model. 

I groan loudly. "Fuck me, you're beautiful." He gives me one of his sinfully seductive smiles with come hither eyes, and then he speaks. 

"Enjoying the view ?" Well someone's getting impatient. 

"Oh yes, very much so. But as perfect as you look doctor, it seems like you're a bit unconfortable, why don't you lie on the bed instead?" 

"You're such a gentleman Mr. Ackerman." He bends again, crawling on the bed before lying down, giving me unhindered view of that sinful ass. 

"Shit..." I mutter almost reverently. "You're so pretty Eren, that's it lie down love, face towards. Good, look at me baby.

"Levi..." he's panting now. 

"You've been so good for me doctor, I think I should return the favor. Don't you think so Eren?" 

"Hmmm, yes definitely. I do think you're wearing far too many clothes Mr. Ackerman."

"You think?"

"Oh yes, scoot back, I wanna see what I'm working with."

Putting my cellphone on the table, propped on picture frame, our portrait on our wedding day, I then pushed from the table so he could see me.

"Better?"

"Definitely, although I do think you look uncomfortable in your pants Mr. Ackerman, why don't you take them down." It wasn't a suggestion. More like a forced recommendation. So without any more delay, I unbuckled my belt, and without taking it off first, removed my pants in one swift motion. He's not the only one that is becomming impatient. He chuckles at my action, but I'm to relieved at having been freed from my constricting pants to throw back a witty remark. 

"My shirt doc?"

"No, you look sexy like that, boss." The way he says boss is positively dirty, my cock twitches.

"Mmmm, Eren..." I groan loudly.

"What? Is there something you need Mr. Ackerman?"

"Yes, I want you to suck two fingers and put them on your chest. That's it doctor, slowly drag them to your nipples, circle it then pinch them. Good boy, tell me how you feel."

"Mhmm, I'm tweaking them for you Mr. Ackerman, they're hard already, it feels so good. Oh Levi!"

"Damn baby you look good. Now take your other hand, put it under your boxers babe, cup your balls. That's it, roll them on your palm. Oh baby, look at me!"

Smoldering greens stare at me with carnal desire. I can't help it, I'm also burning. I cup my hardening cock through my boxers and moan his name. 

"Leeevi, I wanna see..."

Shit. I take off my boxers, bucking a little to remove them, and I'm completely bare waist down. I smirk at the hungry look Eren is giving me, and I slowly stroke myself a few times, base to tip, then down and up again twisting my thumb at the head and hissing at the sensation.

"Shit doc, I'm so hard for you right now. You like it don't you, knowing you can do this to me. I bet your dicks just as hard. Why don't you take it out, hmm. Show me how much you want me, how turned on you are right now."

"Leeevii...." and there goes his underwear, thrown haphazardly somewhere on the bed. He let out a loud whine as the cool air touched his aching erection. I wasn't wrong. He's hard, achingly so, precome already dripping from his head, I licked my lips, wanting to taste his familiar essence. "...please, I-I need...mmmm..."

He's writhing now, arching off the bed seeking friction, he could have just touched himself at once, but he knows I want to guide him to it. God I love him so much. So I don't make him wait any longer. 

"I know love, go ahead, touch your cock. Slowly, grip the base, imagine it's me. I would drag my hand towards your tip. Pump you a few more times, yeah baby that's it, ohhh you look so perfect right now."

I started stroking my hard erection too, the sight of Eren, this sexy, beautiful man, overcome by lust, head tipped back, gasping for air, writhing under the pleasure, calling for me. Fuck, I can't wait till he's home.

"Levi, I-I-I need..." his voice is sultry thin cadence.

"Shh, I got you love, I'm going to lick you now OK? You want my tounge on you right Eren? Tasting you, eating you up, mmmm, you taste so good babe."

"Fuck....yes, Levi don't stop. Aaahh!"

"You want me to swallow you Eren? Push my mouth down your length until my nose touches the base of your dick, buried in your hair, my chin touching your balls. Oh baby, I would hum and then swallow your dick whole, sucking harshly until you scream. Begging me for more."

"Yes! Fuck...Shit ahh, hah, Levi I, God baby please..." Eren is arching off the bed now , and I know he's close. Dammit I am too. Not with how he's screaming and moaning like a slut for me. 

"Grab your balls for me love, squeeze them tight, that right, just like how I would do it..." ah ha, I grip my own erection tighter, pumping it faster now. I'm so close, but I want Even to come first. 

"God. Yes. Levi. Yes. Please, C’mon, want you in me baby. Fuck mebaby please. You're so big. Ahh, so good."

The sound of wet squelching on the phone is so obscene. Thank God the lounges in there are sound proof to help the staff get better rest. No one is aloud to hear, to see Eren like this. No one but me!

"That's is Babe, fucking take me, cream yourself for me Eren. You're mine. Say it! You. Are. Mine!" ,

"Yours, God Levi, Shit. I'm yours... ahhhhhh. Hhaa, coming, Levi, I'm coming..."

"Say my name Eren. Ahhhh, Shit baby. Eren...coming..."

"Levi...ahhaa, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi....ahhhhhhhh!!!"

"Fuck...Eren. Yes! Oh Shit...yes!" 

We came at the same time. His cum splattered across his chest that's still heaving heavy breaths. His lungs trying to get much needed air into his bloodstream again. He's wrung out, I can see it in his face. He's so out of it for a few minutes, blissed out expression with this idiotic smile that I know won't leave his face for a few hours. He looks so vulnerable for awhile that all I wanna do is take him in my arms and cradle him in my chest. Times like these, I wanna take him for myself and hide him from the rest of the world. 

He's beautiful, and he's mine. He's perfect, and he's mine. He's good, and he's mine. He's like the sun, so bright and warm, and he's mine. I love him so much, and by some miracle, he's mine.hand

"That was...haaa...ha...ha...wow!" He's breathes more than says, and I smile at his lack of proper vocabulary.

Drunk in bliss as I am, when I felt the sticky mess in my hand. 

"Uhhh, disgusting." I reach out for the box of tissues on top of my desk and try to clean myself up as best as I could.

Eren looked up at me then. 

"You say that like you don't swallow me up sometimes. May I remind you of the very colorful descriptions you provided me earlier, dear." And he's definitely smirking at me. OK, so that brat is back. 

"Oh yeah, do I need to remind you as to how needy you were. Begging and moaning for me while at work no less, where a hundred children and their parents could quite possibly hear you and know what you're up to? Who's the more insatiable now, doctor?" 

"Haha, can't help it. My husband is too hot for his own good. Can you blame me for wanting his hands on me all the time? And besides, these rooms are soundproof, so no danger of being heard by pervs and peeps outside." He says while turning to look towards me, one arm propped on the bed, his head resting on his palm. Still as naked as the day he was born, but nothing is innocent about him now, specially with come still glistening on his chest and stomach. God he looks so delicious. 

"No we don't want that." I growl the words out, remembering his comment about being heard in such a state of arousal. I throw the used tissues at a garbage bin beside my desk. When I look back at him, he's gazing at me with a different look. More concerned and soft. 

"You look tired, love. Maybe you should just go head to bed, eat dinner now don't wait up for me?" It was just as much a question and a request. None of us can really settle for the night without the other. He knows this, that's why he's asking rather than telling me. And through it, he has this 'I'm not really gonna win this one look in his eyes,' proof that he already knows my answer.

I smile reassuringly at my husband. " Don't worry so much about me love. I'm a grown ass man." He smiles at my words, amusement lurking on his green orbs. "Besides, I'm the one who should be worried. Your still not home, how can I not be." And that was a fact. 

"I will be in a few hours, it's Sunday tomorrow anyways so we can sleep in, I can cuddle up to you when I wake. Kiss you with morning breath that you hate so much, but you'll give in to me eventually. Who could resist this fine specimen of a man right." He said and winked. Shitty brat, he's after on giving me a heart attack. I can visualize my tombstone already. 

"Levi Ackerman. Died from cuteness overdose. Left the Earth in a blissful state of happiness. May his gorgeous husband never find anyone after him. Ever. May he rest in relative peace." 

"I don't want to know the answer to that question, ever! We both already know I can't. That should be enough. I'm buying you a fucking chastity belt should I ever hear on any attempt to prove that theory! 

Boisterous laughter echoed through the cellphone speakers. Maybe I should start asking Eyebrows and Shitty glasses for my eulogy. I need to know if it's good enough for me anyway before my nearing funeral. Eren's really after on giving me a heart attack, jeez, and I'm still only 33. 

"Dearest, don't worry, you know I only have eyes for you. And I plan on waking up next to for every morning, until both of us are wrinkly and gray." I scoff and look away, trying to cover up the blush I could feel starting to creep up my neck.

"Hmmph. Brat. Home. Time!" I say louder, still unable to return to proper cerebralcerebral functions after hearing those words from the Brat. Really, he's the only one who could short circuit my brain with just a few sincerely sweet lines. I fucking love this man.

He straightens on the bed, sitting upright and giving me a mock salute. Jeez he's too adorable sometimes. 

"Sir! Last rounds in 2300 hours sir! I should be dismissed by 2400, home by 0100 hours, Captain Levi, Sir!" My face is aching from smiling. 

"Good. Get dressed private. We don't want the medic getting sick now do we?"

"No sir, that would fucking suck as a donkeys arse Captain, Sir!"

I'm laughing now, loud crackling sounds that filled my office at home. I can see Eren give me a fond look over his shoulders while he got up to get his discarded clothes. When I was finally in control of myself again, he was back in bed. Lying on his side while holding the camera close to his face. 

I give him a soft, watery smile, north still dancing in my grey eyes.

"I love you." It was a minute whisper. But I know he heard. 

"I love you too." He says just as softly, as if it is a most sacred secret only the two of us share. Treasured words that I would forever hold dear. 

"Rest, Eren. I'll stay until you're asleep." I croon to him after I grabbed my phone, holding it closer to my face just like him. And even while I'm saying it, I can see him beginning to doze off. Bright eyes giving way for much needed sleep. He settles in, and before long, I could hear soft, even breaths coming from his end. He turned the lights off when he got dressed, so the only source of light in the room is his phone's lcd screen. I stay a little longer, getting comfort from knowing my husband at least, is safe, quietly slumbering and will be home in my arms in just a few hours. 

"Just a few more hours." I whisper on the phone one last time before ending the call. I would just have to wait for his safe return. 

\---present time---

I was startled awake by the loud vibrations of my phone in my desk. I didn't even know I nodded off. What time is it anyway? I turned to look at the digital clock on the side and saw it was 2:34. Fuck, who's calling me at this hour. 

As I gradually get my bearings back, I was reminded that Even was running late going home, well really early in the morning by this point. Oh wait maybe it's him calling. 

Finally deciding to pick it up, I frowned at the called Id on the screen. It was an unregistered contact. Only a handful of people k ow of my personal number. So with not so little apprehension, I swiped my thumb to answer it.

"Hello." I still sound groggy from sleep.

"Is this Mr. Levi Ackerman." I tense, I don't know this person but there is an urgency in his voice and a professional air, like he's done this type of thing-calling random peie at the middle of the night /morning, telling people that he should not be ignored. 

"Yes, who is this? How did you get my number?" Foreboding feeling creeping up on me.

"I'm officer Ness from Trost PD, I'm calling for someone named Eren Jaeger Ackerman? His work ID has your name and phone as an emergency contact. How are you related to the patient?" 

My ears are ringing. I feel numb. I was shaking by the time he said Eren's name, dizzy when he said emergency, and I feel like blacking out at the word patient. Words Levi, say something. Answer him dammit! I force myself out of it.

"I'm his husband officer. What. Happened!" I was growling at the last words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm his husband officer. What. Happened!" I was growling at the last words. 
> 
> It's Levi on beast mode. Shit hits the fan and beast Levi turns to a puddle at the hospital.
> 
>  
> 
> Shitty summary, yup, I know. Not good with these things. 
> 
> And I'll be tagging as I go.
> 
> Anyway, read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, really sorry you guys! 
> 
> So I went back and read the 1st chapter and I was hunted by the shame brigade. There are typos everywhere, and I can't promise it won't be that case with this chapter cause, needless to say, this work is un-betad. 
> 
> So please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. Will try to ga back and fix it but not right now. I have plot bunnies to chase, and I CAN'T LET THEM GO AWAY!
> 
> So enough of me rambling. 
> 
> Disclaimer: no don't own any of it, just the plot. And again, technical terms are fictional, so if I got it wrong... 
> 
> ...whoopsies, but no whoopsies!

"I'm his husband officer. What. Happened!" I was growling at the last words. 

"OK Mr. Ackerman, there has been an accident at Mitras Avenue in District 5. Two vehicles were involved, one of it belongs to your husband. Witnesses called for paramedics right away. They responded immediately and took your husband to Trost Capital. The ambulance left less than 5 minutes ago." He was calm, I appreciate his professional attitude but all I can think about are the words Eren and accident that are ringing in my head. I was anything but calm. 

I press the intercom button connected to the west wing to the staff quarters, it was set to reach Petra and Auruo's rooms first. I can't drive like this. I'm shaking and I don't even care that there are wet streaks on my face right now. 

"How was he when they took him?" I'm surprised my voice still came out leveled. 

"He's alive Mr. Ackerman, he sustained a couple injuries, a concussion and a few broken ribs from what the paramedics were shouting earlier, but I'm afraid that is all I know. Only the hospital could provide you with detailed information." I'm glad this officer does not sugar coat facts, I make a mental note to commend him after this. 

"Thank you officer." 

"We'll have your husband's belongings and a report delivered to you later today. Best of luck Mr. Ackerman."

I was out of my study even before he finished his last sentence. 

Auruo and Petra arrived shortly after I rang them. I placed my phone on speaker so they heard the officer describe Eren's condition. They immediately caught on on what's happening, Auruo bolting out to grab the car keys, Petra stood by for instructions. I'm glad I didn't have to explain to them what's going on, because I don't think I can even if I tried. 

Petra handed me a coat on my way out, offering to inform Eren's parents if I wish, I just nodded, thankfully I was able to change into soft jeans and a lighter button down after my call to Eren earlier. That was only a few hours ago, why does it feel so distant now? 

"Sir?" Auruo asks, already having the car running.

"Trost, Auruo." I got in and he sped away. Concentration solely on getting us to the hospital as soon as possible. 

I'm looking out the window, anxiety and fear boring down on me. This is not happening. If there are any divine beings out there that would look upon someone like me, I would beg with everything I have, 'Please. Not him. Anything but him.'

12 minutes later, I was barelling through the front desk. There are only around 4 other people there so I got to ask someone right away. She's new I could tell. Older employees mostly know me already.

"Ackerman, Eren Ackerman, where...how is he?" 

"Are you a family sir?" She asks in this kind manner that may have been intended to placate frantic family members like me. Although, it's not working on me right now. 

"I'm his husband!"

"OK please give me a sec..." she's typing as she speaks. "He was admitted 10 minutes ago, a car accident..." she's reading from a digital file, but I already know that. I was about to snap when...

"Levi!" It was Hanji that came tearing through the lobby, looking shaken, so she must already know. "I was at the emergency room when they took him in, he was conscious for awhile, he couldn't really talk but he was asking for you, they had to sedate him before they took him to the operating room. He's still in surgery."

"How is he Hanji?!" I all but yelled. She didn't answer me though. And only then did I notice the blood stains on the sleeves and front of her coat. I feel nauseous. I'm quite certain who that blood belongs to, and I want to strangle someone, something, anything. 

"No..." I mutter weakly.

"He's critically injured, lost a lot of blood..." her voice was wavering as she continued. "He went out on us twice..." her voice hitched. "But he's strong, he fought everytime. And I know the waiting would be hard, agonizing even, but he'll pull through. I know it." 

I didn't feel her reaching out to me. Not until I was falling on my knees and she was catching me before I met the floor. Gently, she guided me to a waiting area. Auruo came by with tea. I'm in no mood for it, but I need to be strong for Eren right now, so I force myself to take a couple small sips to help regain my clarity. 

Grisha, called me after half an hour of waiting at the hospital. He was calm, more so than me, but I could still detect the worry there, he told me that he called the hospitals chief already to get updates, but apparently despite his connections with the medical world, he knows just as much as I do. Briefly I wondered if we hold stocks at this place and if i could maybe use that to put pressure on the managent. 

But then I remembered the doctors operating on Eren are still very much hard at work anyway, and could not spare time to go out and give regular updates to family and friends. He told me he and Carla would drive from Shiganshina as early as they can by morning. And to hang in there. 

"He's too stubborn for this Levi, and you know it. Have faith in him son." His words soothed me a bit. But that's just it, a bit. I'm still worried sick, if I could, I would take away half if not all his pain. And then he would scold me for it, but I don't care. He's my life. 

I caught sight of my wedding ring. A platinum band with a thin line of diamonds in the middle, in the shape of an infinity that continues all around the ring. An exact copy of his own. I took it off my finger and felt through the words he'd had placed on it. 

"Yours, in love, forever. Eren" 

I will not loose my forever tonight. I vowed to myself. My silent prayer, and a wish for our future. I will get you back, Eren. I won't ever let go. So please, don't let go. 

Hanji was right, it was an agonizing wait. A few times a doctor would come in, only to call for a different patient's relative. It was a little past 9 a.m., I swear I'm about to murder someone out of frustration. Hanji seems to notice too and has tried to get updates to no avail. It didn't matter that she's a doctor in the hospital. There was just no news from inside the operating room. 

I got calls from Erwin, Mikasa, Eren's step sister, Armin and Grisha but I was too strung out to talk to anyone, so Hanji instead answered it for me. Thank God she never left my side. Christ, did I really just thought of that. I really am fucking stressed. 

By 11:15, Grisha and Carla arrived. It was a 5 hour drive from Shiganshina to Trost, and Grisha is no longer allowed to drive at night. Carla was crying, again apparently, upon first sight of me. She hugged me close, that's it, she didn't try to utter comforting words, she knew what little effect they would have on me. It was maybe the same with her. So we just stood there, holding each other in a comfortable embrace for what felt like hours. Truthfully, it was only a few minutes. If she noticed her shoulder getting damp, she didn't comment on it. And I was fucking greatful. 

12:44 was the time another surgeon came into the room. 

"Eren Ackerman?" He said lowly. It's obvious he was also exhausted. I got up so fast, I very nearly tipped the table I was leaning my arms on. 

"Yes! How is he!" He must have worked here for awhile, cause I caught a look of recognition and understanding in his eyes. So he proceeded without anymore delay.

"He's in recovery, you may see him in a while." I think I'm going to be emotional again. This time, thankfully, with relief. "He's still unconscious, we have put him in a medically induced coma to help speed up recovery. He had a concussion, five broken ribs. One of which punctured his right lung, but thankfully it's not too deep. His left leg is broken, the orthopedic surgeon was able to put it back in place with no further complications, but he is wearing a cast. He lost a lot of blood, but we've been doing transfusions straight around the clock, so that shouldn't be a problem for long. Lastly," 

He took a breath here, I was kind of glad. I was getting lost with how many injuries my Eren has sustained, and he's still not done.

"The glass from the windshield shattered upon impact, several shrapnels went to his eyes, his retina sustained heavy damage. We we're able to repair it, but we don't know exactly the extent of the injury. Whether he retains his eyesight, or gains a portion of it, I'm so sorry, but we can only know for sure when he wakes up."

I feel numb again. My bright eyed angel, possibly robbed of his sight? I can feel a sudden rush of anger towards the fucker who did this, something that got pushed to the back of my mind because of my worry for my husband's survival. But now, now it's rearing it's ugly head. And it's out for blood. I start shaking with rage when I feel a strong grip on my shoulder. 

"Eren is alive, son. Focus on that first. He. Needs. You." Grisha enunciated each word carefully, making sure it gets to me. And it did. Dammit, how could I let my emotions run away with reason when the love of my life is in a hospital bed with a long road of recovery ahead. 

Fuck, get yourself together Levi! Eren needs you, flames for brains! I mentally chastise myself.

"Do you have any questions?" Says the doctor. 

"Can I go see him now?" I ask with every bit of longing in my bones. He smiles softly but tiredly. 

"Of course. He's in ICU ROOM 424." And I was off. 

The elevator was fucking slow. Someone in a wheelchair could probably arrive to the next floor faster than than this shit could ever get to it's destination. Finally after forty-five minutes (three), the elevator stops at the fourth floor. 

I proceed to the reception area immediately, and say Eren's name. 

A nurse catalogues my name in, gives me a key card that will allow me access to the ICU Wing, and then accompanies me to in the facility. We went through a series of corridors, I had to use the card twice. Jeez, what is this, a freakin maximum security facility? On the second door where I had to use my card, the double doors are labled ICU WING 4-A: Room 420-425. 

The doors open and I'm led to a smaller corridor with a small nurses station at the forefront, 7 sets of double doors and a large floor to ceiling window at the end. I was actually quite surprised by how casual and spacious it feels almost. It might have something to do with the the fact that this corridor is not that crowded. 

We walked through it passing by room 400 on the left side, then 402 and finally 404. 

My heart clenched at what I see through the large window. He's taller than me by a good six inches, but right now he looks so small covered in a blanket and an electric warmer. 

He's connected to several, too many if you want my honest opinion, hospital equipments. There's a heart monitor, ventilator attached to an oxygen mask, there's a cuff on his left arm that takes his blood pressure. IV drips and blood on his right hand. I can barely make out the cast on his leg with how thick the blanket and warmers are. 

I'm suddenly reminded of how he looked yesterday sleeping in the hospital's lounge. I thought he looked vulnerable then, now I can feel my heart breaking a little now at how my strong, brave, tenacious husband looks so weak, helpless. My vision turns glassy again, jaw trembling minutely.

"Is he cold?" I ask no one in particular. my voice sounded strained, and my words came out so soft, i doubt anyone would hear, but the nurse beside me answers anyway. 

"Its a normal reaction of the body when we lose a lot of blood. He's already recovered much of it already so your husband shouldn't need the warmer in the few hours or so."

Nodding my head in thanks, I finally enter his room. Up close, he looks a lot paler. There are scratches all over his arms, neck and face from the shards of glass of the shattered windshield. There's a thick band of gauze wrapped all around his head which continues down. Covering the endless Carribean seas he claimed as his eyes. 

"He's alive."  
Step...

"He came through."  
Step... 

"He's here."  
Step...

"He didn't let go."  
Step... 

"He needs you to be strong now."  
Step...

I say out loud, as if trying to reassure myself. And just like that, I'm at his side. With slightly shaking hands, I take his hand in my own. It's cold. 

"Love...love, are you cold?" 

I ask against his knuckles, kissing every single one of them. I let go of his right, putting it back by his side carefully, as it is the one connected to the IVs, I continue to grip his left hand with my right though. My other hand moving up to brush my knuckles against his cheek. 

Leaning down, I kissed his cheek tenderly. Lingering there for a few seconds before moving down and burying my face on the side of his neck, inhaling deeply. 

He smells faintly of antiseptics and medicine but I can still smell him. Bright summer breeze, and a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla, sweet and calming and uniquely Eren.

"You scared the shit out of me, you Idiot! Don't you ever do something like that again!" 

One last time, I promise myself, just one last time. Let me be weak. And the emotions I've been holding inside all day finally came out in sobs, pouring out like a dam breaking under intense pressure. I let myself succumb to the sorrow and fear, knowing now that he's alive and that I have him back in my arms. 

After a few minutes and I have calmed down, I pulled away from his neck to look him over once again. Kissing his cheek one more time before straightening up. There's not that much I could do anyway. He might still be tender from all of his injuries. Five of his ribs are broken as I recall, so even I am reluctant to touch and turn him over or so. I briefly lifted the blanket covering his legs, and saw that the cast is only on the lower part below his knee, so he would at least have more range of movement when we get home.

I placed the blanket back down and settle myself to sit down by his side. I pulled the chair closer to the bed, and just as I've sat down, a nurse softly knocked and entered the room. 

"Good afternoon. I was sent to give this to you sir. They're Dr. Ackerman's personal effects. They took it off when they were preparing him for surgery." 

She handed me a small white plastic bag. It's sealed so I reluctantly had to let Eren's hand go to open it. 

Looking over the contents of the bag, I found his wallet, opening it I was greeted by our picture during our seventh anniversary. 

I smile a little at the memories it brought back. We went to the Alps that year. Eren fought tooth and nail to get me to leave work for 2 weeks. He even went so far as to hide my cellphone on our private plane when I dozed off mid flight to avoid work related emails, and cut (literally cut) the internet cable in our cabin so that my laptop would be practically useless. 

We we're freezing after a few hours of skiing so we decided to just head home for hot chocolate and cuddle at the fireplace. Of course, we got a little too cozy, and the warmth from the fireplace is so nice. phone

We we're still naked, legs tangled with each other, a thin sheen of sweat covering our bodies, he was lying on top of me, back covered by a thick blanket while I was lying on my back on the soft carpet by the hearth, when he took the picture on his camera phone.

Both sated and relaxed, basking from the afterglow of tender lovemaking, we looked as if we're glowing. Of course being next to the fireplace probably contributed to that, but we look bone-deep happy. Eyes half lidded, soft smile and arms around each other in an easy, loving embrace. I swear I will take him away on a long vacation after this. I am in dire need of some alone time with him.

Closing his wallet and placing it on the small wooden nightstand, I look in the bag again and found his wristwatch, his necklace with the key as a pendant that Grisha gave him on our wedding day, which is actually the key to his grandmothers estate in Germany where he grew up. And finally, inside a small brown envelope, is his wedding ring. 

I took it, rolling it around my fingers, like with my own earlier, feeling the words I had had placed this time. 

'Mon cœur est a vous, Levi' ("My heart is yours, Levi,")

I meant every word to this day, and forever. I put it back on his ring finger where it belongs. And kiss his knuckle once again, before settling on the chair as comfortably as I could to wait for the moment he wakes. I kept brushing my thumb over his knuckles in the hopes that he would somehow feel it. 

I remember seeing movies, with him, where there are scenes such as this, the doctors encourage the patient's relatives to talk to them because they might be able to hear them, causing them to wake and recover faster. Well, it's worth something to pass time anyway. And I'm just glad I could be here to hold my husband again. 

With that train of thought, I started a soft littany. I told him about what happened at the office before I went home yesterday. What I ate, the new interns that I did terrorize a little. That I plan on getting him a puppy for our anniversary, which was supposed to be a surprise, but what the hell right? And about my plan to take him on an extended vacation.

"What about Africa? You've always wanted to go there. It's part of your dream. I can help you build like a foundation there, organize a group, that would oversea your feeding program. Get their parents set up with some form of livelihood program to ensure their income sustainability. We can even have them export some of their native products and set up a boutique at one of the department stores under Survey. I think it would really work out. I'm sure you're not the only one who wants to extend a hand to these kids. They can join too. And we can use social media advertising to rope people in, increase awareness of the situation. Your passion is like grassfire, you know. Have I ever told you that. It spreads so easily, touches so many people and ignite their own hearts into joining you on your goals. It's one of the first things that drew me to you. Like a moth to a flame. I'm hooked, and I don't want to get out. Ever." 

I continued talking to him in low murmurs until a doctor went in to check his vitals. 

"He's doing incredibly well." He says as they take away the electric warmer. "He's already recovered the body's normal temperature, something that should only happen by about 24 hours after surgery with the average cases. But your husband did in just a little over 4 hours. He's a fighter, just like his surgeon said." 

"I know, thank you doctor." 

I say while my eyes are firmly on his face. Hear that even your doctors are impressed with you dork. I'm rethinking taking the chastity belt rather seriously now. I smile a little again at my train of thought. Even unconscious, you're still able to comfort me. God I love you so much brat. 

"When do you think he'll wake up?" This time I look at him as I asked. 

"Well, what we are watch over the most is his head injury. Once the swelling goes down, we would take him out of his medicine induced coma. His eyes need to be checked by the optical surgeon as soon as possible anyway. As I said earlier, he's showing a remarkable healing rate. If this continues, the swelling in his cerebral cortex should go down by tomorrow afternoon, so we'll go from there." 

He finishes as he hands the clipboard to a nurse. Turning to me again and gives an understanding smile. 

"Mr. Ackerman, patients in a coma are most likely just in a state of deed sleep. As such, only the most active part of the brain shuts down momentarily, the subconscious is a part of our brain that is perpetually active. This part handles a portion of every brain function. Much like a generator serves as a back up power to every kind of appliance or fixture. His cognitive, memory and motor functions are still active although weakened. He definitely recognizes and remembers you. So what you were doing earlier, keep at it. Talking to him and encouraging him really does help a lot. Until later Mr. Ackerman, if you have any questions, please ask any of the staff in the hall and they will be contacting us immediately." 

I nod in appreciation. His words did help me a lot. What I was doing, talking to Eren isn't just something to pass time anymore, it's now a purpose. A step in helping my husband come back to me fully. And I will get him there. 

"I promise Eren." I say giving his hand a tender squeeze. 

I was shaken awake by a firm hand on my shoulder. I must have nodded off. Swiping a hand across my face, I then looked up to see who's the bastard that touched and woken me, fully intent on giving them the rudest greeting I could muster...

"Oh Grisha, what happened?" I briefly look back at Eren. He's still lying there, just like a few moments ago, no changes. I give a gentle squeeze to his hand that I was still holding before looking to my father in law. 

"Sorry. Was I asleep long?"

"No need to apologize, son. And you we're only napping for an hour or so. I would not have woken you up but, an Officer Ness from Trost Police Department is here to see you. He has a report on the accident. I thought you might want to hear it." 

"Yeah, thank you Grisha." I don't want to leave him so soon though, Grisha must have realized it so he smiled gently and pointed to a door at the right side of the room. 

"You don't have to go far, these rooms have an adjoining lounge that relatives and visitors can use to eat or take a rest. Or would you like if I just go ahead and talk to him for you?"

"No that's alright, I'll go. I want to hear what happened exactly anyway, and I have a few questions regarding the incident. You can come too if you like Grisha. "

"I actually do, Carla?" He looked over his shoulder to his wife. I didn't even know she was there. 

"Hello Carla, will you...?" I haven't wve finished my sentence when she answered.

"Oh of course dear. You go ahead and talk to the officer. I'll stay with Eren. Oh, and what have we agreed on Levi?" He drags my name and gives me a stern look. 

"Mother. You can sit here." 

I say while standing up, but before I go, I place another kiss on Eren's cheek and squeeze his hand one more time. 

"I won't be long. Don't miss too much, OK?" I catch Carla's knowing smile on our way out. 

Grisha and I entered the room adjacent to where Eren is and I saw more than just the police officer inside. Erwin, Petra, Auruo and Erd was also there. Along with another police officer standing beside a flat screen TV by the small sitting area at the left corner of the room.

"I didn't know you people are here too. Erwin, should you really be out of the office right now, fuck knows what those shitty retards would do without someone breathing fire down their thick necks."

"Good afternoon to you too, Levi. I actually think everyone would be quite relieved and even a little energized without the veritable dragon if not for the current circumstances. And I wanted to see how Eren is." 

He says smoothly with that over indulgent look and smile. Much like how a big brother would talk to his little brother when he is agitated. 

"Whatever eyebrow You must be Officer Ness."

I extend my hand toward the police officer in greeting. 

"Yes sir that's correct. I'm sorry for what happened to your husband, we're here to help in anyway we can. This is officer Sys, he will be assisting me in this investigation." 

He points to the tall policeman with dirty blonde hair by the television. But something else caught my ears, which Erd also seems to pick up cause he's the one who spoke next.

"Investigation? You mean this is not an ordinary DUI or an accident?" 

This is why Erd is my head of security. He has an acute sense of perception that enables him to plan several courses of action to counter a difficult situation. He was also a special opps agent in Sina before I offered him his job now. 

"I'm afraid so. From the cctv footage in Mitras Ave. alone it would seem that way. But further examination and video enhancement proved otherwise. Here let us show you."

He addressed all of us then gestured to Officer Sys to start the footage. He does and the television screen comes to life.

It shows the crossroads of the busy business district minus the constant flow of shoppers and pedestrians because of the late hour. 

Eren's car pulls into view, a deep blue Porsche 918 Spyder, and my heart constricts, knowing what's going to happen in a few minutes. My husband pulls to a stop at the red light, there are no other vehicles in the roads, belying the chaos that's about to happen. 

Thirty seconds pass and there is a light that can be seen on the top of the screen signaling the approach of another vehicle. My heart rate starts to pick up. As crazy as it sounds, I wanted to reach inside the TV screen and physically pull Eren out of his car. 

I hear a distinct 'fuck' to my right, probably Auruo, followed by a slight whimper, Petra.

It was coming on fast, I could tell from how fast the light increases. Then suddenly, it was there, a black pick-up truck, curving slightly to the right. Hitting Eren's car on the left side, the driver's side. The impact was so strong, it sent the Porsche tumbling three times and skidding before coming to a halt about twenty feet away, going through all five lanes of the highway. 

I feel a heavy weight settle on my left shoulder. I dont have to look to know it's Erwin. Only he has hands that large. But I'm thankful for his silent support. 

I'm suddenly hit by an intense need to rush to the door and see Eren actually there. Breathing, alive and safe. 

Erwin probably noticed this and knowing me since childhood, he also knows that I want and need to see this until the end. And it's just starting. So I nod as my way of saying thanks and that I understand. 

I stare transfixed at the screen. Everything was still for a few seconds, quiet, until officer Ness speaks again.

"From there, it looks like any other ordinary accident involving a drunk driver. But here is where we started to reconsider. Sys." He motions for Officer Sys to continue the paused footage. 

The screen shows the aftermath of the accident. Eren's car lies still, heavily dented on the driver's side, shattered windows, hood bent outwards. If I ever saw that on the news, and knew that I'd didn't belong to the man I love, I would say that the driver is definitely fucked up. 

There was motion on the spot where the Porsche was before the collision, the driver's side door of the truck opened. From the camera's view, we could only see the truck's Hood and part of the windshield. 

The driver gets out but only his feet are visible. He starts to walk towards Eren's car but stops after a few paces. By this point we can see up to his mid thigh. Again, all of us are broken out of our stupor by Officer Ness.

"Now there are normally two types of reaction that a person who was just involved in a car accident display. One, run. Two, help or attempt to call for help." 

"In which case, it would require the perpetrator to leave his vehicle and attempt to resque or help the injured, or call for others nearby to help." 

Erwin says, ever the wise analyst. It was one of the reason Survey Corporation Holdings rose up the business world so fast. Times like these, I'm reminded why I decided to offer him the position of Co-CEO from being the COO of Survey for six years. We've been equal partners for seven years now. 

"Yes, but look at what the truck driver is doing." 

We do, and as we continue to watch, I see Ness's point. The driver just stands still for about 15 full seconds. Judging from the position of his feet, he was facing Eren's car, most likely looking at my husband inside the car, injured and unconscious. 

Then as if in slow motion, he takes two steps slightly to the left, bringing him at the center of the screen. Straight at the camera. Facing it dead on. 

Erd steps closer to the screen. Petra gasps. Grisha moves in closer to us, and Erwin's hand on my shoulder squeeze firmly. 

The asshole grabs something from his pocket, it looks like some piece of red cloth. He holds it in his hand like he's examining it, then, drops it on the ground. 

He stays for a few more seconds, then just as he did earlier, slowly walks, one confident stride at a time, back to the truck. He gets in not sparing another glance, and drives away. 

We stay watching as a few bystanders approach Eren's car. Then paramedics arrive, they force open the crumpled driver's side door and take Eren out. 

Even through the grainy visual quality of the footage, I can still tell that my husband was in a far more critical state than what Ness told me on the phone. His clothes are covered in so much blood, his leg bent at an odd angle, the paramedics are putting an oxygen mask and IV on him all while trying to stabilize him on the stretcher. 

"Oh dear." Erwin said in a breathy whisper. Petra was now crying upon seeing Eren on TV. Even I start to tremble again slightly, whether from anger, sadness, frustration, I don't know. Maybe all of them. 

"Levi, it's fine. He's just over the other side of the door, sleeping. Eren is alive, son." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Again I want to leave and go to him. I need to see my husband. I need to touch him. 

When Eren is loaded in the ambulance, Sys stops the video, and Ness speaks again.

"The truck's plate is a fake. It was stolen from a minivan that belongs to an elderly care facility. Witnesses reported having seen the truck driving westward. We followed the trail of people who saw the car, and found it abandoned in the Calanes District. No traces of evidence left. Even the forensic team wasn't able to lift a single fingerprint." 

"A pro-job." Commented Erd. 

"Yes, we believe so too." Answered Sys for the first time. 

"That's why this case is now a criminal rather than a civil investigation. Therefore, Mr. Ackerman..." 

Ness turns to face me. Erwin and Auruo stepping closer to me doesn't go unnoticed by both officers. 

"Please, relax. We just want to ask you, and your friends a few questions to aid us in our investigation. Along with your husband once he's well again." 

"That's fine, I'm okay Erwin. What do you want to know?" 

"Are there anyone you know of that hate or that might have a grudge against your husband?"

It's Petra that snorts this time and I can't help the small crack of a smile at her reaction. Pride blooms in my chest for my husband. If there is a perfect manifestation of an angel, well a hot headed-impulsive-reckless one at that, it would be my Eren. And his reputation, as it seems, precedes him. 

"Do failed suitors count?" Erwin quips like a side comment. I give him my coldest glare that naturally doesn't affect him, although I can hear Grisha chuckle behind me. 

"No, I don't know anyone." I practically growl. I want to breath fire and singe the twin caterpillars on his forehead. I take a deep breath to calm down a bit before continuing. 

"Nor can I think of a reason for someone to harbor such animosity towards my husband. He is the kindest, most caring, generous even to a fault, and self-sacrificing person I know. You can ask around if you want. He works at this hospital. I'm sure the staff would be of much help to you and your investigation." 

I answer him without any effort of having to think of what to say. Why would I need to think anyway. I'm simply describing the person I love beyond anything else in the world. 

"We would do that actually, but thank you for your consent Mr. Ackerman. How about you? You're an extremely successful businessman. Do you think one of your competitors would be able to plan and do something like this?"

"If threats are what you're asking, then there are a few officer. In our business, competition is brutal. It is inevitable for those who fail to have Ill feelings towards the people who they lost to. I haven't paid it much thought because no one actually haven't tried anything yet. That's not to say I hadn't taken measures to ensure my safety along with that of my colleagues and staff. And most especially, my husband and our family. Erd Ginn is my head of personal security and a man named Gunther Schultz is in charge of our company's." 

"I would gladly set you up with an interview with our Security Head at your most convenient time Officer. And I also have a copy of those letters containing elicit threats. Most of the time, if there are such messages, they are sent to both Levi and myself." 

"We would appreciate that Mr. Smith. We would also like a chance to talk to you and your wife Dr. Jaeger, if today is convenient?"

"Yes, that's alright officer. Anything to aid you in finding this person who did this to Eren."

"That said, we we're able to produce an enhanced image of the cloth that the Unsub dropped. Here."

He handed us a printed copy of the image. At first it looks like a small handkerchief, red and a bit dirty from the wet road. It doesn't look like anything special, but then my eyes caught a small symbol at the cloth's bottom edge. 

It's a face, a man with no skin that shows only muscle. Hairless and an angry almost sinister snarl, and beady eyes staring straight at whoever who looks at the image. 

If there is a situation that proves nightmares do come true, this would be it for me. I'm hit with a thousand thoughts racing in my head, wrestling among themselves to become the priority. But I cannot voice any of them out. Ness delivers another blow.

"Are you familiar with a group called, Titan?"

In my frenzied head, there is only one fitting response I could think off. So I say it out loud. 

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, the plot thickens! There is going to be some back story. More characters to come. 
> 
> And there would be some angst, just a little, and I'll make sure to override it with flull and Ereri moments of sweetness.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts?;3
> 
> Till next time guys! Love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the cavalry planning their next move, and a sweet moment between prince charming and sleeping beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter compared to the previous ones. I wanted to introduce the whole family roster before starting the 'match.'
> 
> Just a reminder, this is an Au so if the characters' relationship and personalities are somewhat different it's my own take on the scene. Again constructive criticisms are welcome, and if you're not comfortable with the plot, please read the tagstags (bad tags) first before you read. 
> 
> Fix facts: (wait what!)
> 
> 1\. Kenny is a good uncle albeit, a little bit of a wacko in this fic. 
> 
> 2\. He raised Levi, Farlan & Isabel on his own. 
> 
> 3\. Darius Zacklay is Erwin's adoptive dad (OK Sue me, what no, please guys I'm just kidding...kidding! Seriously though, don't Sue)
> 
> 4\. Grisha, Kenny, Zacklay and Pixie have a history of friendship.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, enough of thus. Thank you! Read on!
> 
>  
> 
> *disclaimer: Don't own any of it! Wish i did:_{

"Are you familiar with a group called, Titan?"

In my frenzied head, there is only one fitting response I could think off. So I say it out loud. 

"Fuck!"

"So you are?" Ness focuses his attention to me. Thank fuck I have perfected my stoic, 'I don't give a shit with what you’re saying' face or else I would have to face further inquisition about my life that I'm not ready to discuss with a complete stranger. I was relieved when Erwin decided to answer him instead.

"Who wouldn't? We've received several threats from this very same group a couple of times before. Remember the letters I was talking about earlier? Some of them bear this symbol. Their messages range from blackmail to severe physical harm, even death, but they haven't actually acted upon any of it yet. Well, apparently, not until now." 

"But why would they specifically target Eren? Sure, he's married to one of the CEOs but wouldn't it be more effective if they just chose one of you as a target? I mean not totally kill, just rough you up a bit, keep you alive but scared enough to go play by their rules. " Auruo sure knows when not to have a brain-mouth filter sometimes. 

"It's not unusual f..." Officer Ness was cut off by a loud commotion outside the door to Eren's room. I'm about to bolt it out of where we we're when the door was banged open and a shrill voice shouted obnoxiously. The owner of said voice from hell was followed by a panting tall blond who's currently sporting an 'I give up' look on his face.

"Leeeeeeeevvvvveeeeeeeeeee!" I want to strangle the nearest person to 8 shades of purple. And I would have, if it wasn't my father in law. 

"Uncle Kenny...hah...don't shout! We are at a...hah...hospital for fucks sake. And the freakin' ICU at that...hahh..." 

"Farlan..." I growled his name out. He knows this tone. He's heard it a thousand times when we were growing up. It's the same one I used when they left a mess around the house that I was forced to clean because I refuse to live in a house full of filth. Ok, mess, but whatever. They're wary of it and it works. 

"Uhhh, heeey big bro. We were worried about Eren?" He said with a watery smile. 

"And you thought it was a good idea, to bring the dogs from the pound with you?"

"Hey now. I'm a nomad. A traveller and lover of the world. Not some stray that got picked up and kept in a cell like some lunatic!" His expression was too cheerful for that comment. 

"They.Should!" Farlan and I both shouted in unison. 

"Anyway, that's no proper way to welcome your Dad now, is it? Give me a hug Leeveee!" He started to run towards me but when he was close, I took one step to my right, swung my left foot back, and kicked him under his feet, tripping and sending him sprawling on the floor. 

"Not a chance old man."

"Awww, no fair."

"Stop pouting! It doesn't fit you, in fact you just look creepy!"

"You are soo mean to me, Leeev...Oh hey Grish, it's been a long time!" He was on his feet again once he noticed my father in law. 

"It has been Ken. I wish we could have reunited in a different circumstance, but things happen. How have you been? Carla has been following your travels through your blogs."

"Oh I'm well Grish, and I have been talking to Carla actually about unique flowers that we can grow locally. She comments on somethin she likes and I send em here, bet your gardens a huuuuge forest now. And I was actually headed to Italy but I came home once I saw the news." 

His childish behavior suddenly gave way to something more solemn. Almost sorrowful but I can detect heat in his aged silver eyes. Almost the same color as mine, but his are more hardened. Ken is angry. He turned towards me again. 

"I came as soon as I saw." 

'How are you holding up?' He mentally finished but I understood. We know each other all too well. He raised me after all. 

"Good now, better once he wakes up." He nods knowing I wont say more with these many people around.

“How is my cute son-in-law by the way? Whenll he wake up Grish?" His stupid smile is back on again. 

"Ahh, hes sustained several major injuries including a concussion so the doctors placed him under temporary medical induced coma. Theyll be able to wake him up once the swelling in his head goes down a bit."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now what did I tell you boys about fast cars and workaholic brats? Not a good combination I tell ya! Its a perfect recipe for an accident!"

"Its not an accident. I answer him in a cold even voice."

 

"Not an accident? What do you mean? They said in the news, it was a collision between two cars in an intersection."

"Shitty reporters who dont know how to gather factual information and TV stations wanting to air news first are what those were."

"Well that was also our first assumption, but after investigating the footages taken in the intersection, we determined it was a planned action, at the very least."

Kenny turns around to look at the police officers. "Oh Officers, forgive me I didnt notice you before. Im Kenny, Kenny Ackerman, Levis Dad. And you are?"

"Uncle, you old clown, uncle, you are not my father!"

"Hey, Ouch Leevee bear! You wound me."

"Dont call me that and stop pouting!"

Someone clears their throat and we look back at the police officers. 

"Officer Ness Mr. Ackerman, and my companion here is Officer Sys." Ness greets while extending a hand to Kenny. “We are from Trost Police Department and we are in charge of the investigation of Dr. Ackermans crash. “

 

Kenny tips his head in acknowledgement. “Tell me then Officer Ness, what exactly did happen to my precious son-in-law?" 

Ness replayed the footage, told him their assumptions and basically asked the questions they have asked earlier with us. By the end of it, I can see something in my uncle I havent seen in more than 20 years. His eyes are narrowed and he looked almost bored, but the heat in his eyes says otherwise. This is dangerous Kenny and hes angry. This is a type of looked that he wears everyday two decades ago, but is now only reserved for those who hurt anyone in his family and those he has under his wing. Kenny is out for blood and there will be no mercy spared.

 

"That is all we have so far. If you dont have any other questions, we would like to proceed with interviewing the staff of this hospital. Mr Ackerman? "

"No officer I dont have any further questions."

“Very well sir."

I"ll make sure our Head of Security contacts you by tomorrow at the latest regarding the letters and any other information you might deem useful in the investigation."

"Thank you Mr. Smith, that would be very much appreciated. Well be keeping you posted on any updates we might have Mr. Ackerman. Oh and, here sir. We recovered these from the crash site, theyre your husbands personal belongings."

Ness hands me a large sealed bag wrapped in white plastic. Thank you officer. And with that they leave the room through another door that leads directly to the hallway outside escorted by Petra. 

 

Suddenly there was a hand gripping my shoulder, Kenny is now standing next to me, but his eyes are staring at the large windows on my back. “There were things in my past life that I have struggled to keep you away from in order to keep you safe. I succeeded in closing those doors a long time ago. All I ever wanted was to give you, and our family a peaceful, happy life. Those people, his grip tightens on my shoulder. who dares to open those doors again will not be forgiven. I will do everything it takes to make them pay. Theyll regret hurting Eren, Levi. Theyll regret hurting you."

“What do you have in mind?"

"Well have to know more about their current operations. So for now, we gather information. Smithy Boy, how is your old man? Is he retired yet?"

"Ah no, he says hell only leave the military once his knees gives out, and his lungs forget to be lungs. I believe he plans on being the Secretary General until his last breath." Loud boisterous laughter meets Erwins statement.

"Good, guess its time to pay old Zacklay a visit. And Ill contact Pixis, those police brats earlier are under his command, so well need him in the mix especially with what they might uncover. Grisha, are you receiving similar threats or perhaps noticed anything suspicious around your estate?"

"Not that I know of Ken, in all honesty, this part of our history has been buried in the very back of my mind. I almost did forget them if not for what just happened."

'Hmm, I understand what you mean. It would be wise for us to assume that Erens attack wont be the last of their moves, theyre only just starting."

Attack that is what actually happened, I know it ever since the police showed me the footage, but hearing it said out loud, sets reality in hard. Someone out there is after us, and they chose my husband to start with. Cold fury rises in me again at what those people did to my Eren. 

"I swear Ill make those fuckers pay. "

"Levi I know you want retribution. Hell Im enraged as well son, but Eren needs you here more. We need to strengthen security around here and in our homes. Post guards outside Erens room and the hospital building 24/7, order Erd to organize a 3 shift schedule both here, at the mansion and Survey Corp. That goes with you too Erwin, we are not going to leave any loose angles."

O"f course Mr. Ackerman."

"Grisha you and mother will be staying at the mansion. Please dont drive or go out by yourselves, Ill tell Erd to give you a driver and a close protection detail."

"I actually dont think of that as necessary son, but considering the situation, ill acquiesce, Ill just have to talk to Carla. You know how she gets with security following her around. The last time I did that, she dressed her guards in sundresses and summer hats."

"Yikes, Carly is terrifying sometimes."

"I know Ken, I know."

"Hey Big Bro, Izzy and I brought some lunch. I think its best if we all eat first, especially you Levi. You look like youre about to keel over with exhaustion. And youre the one married to a doctor."

“Yeah yeah, ok. Uncle are you going to head out?"

"Yes, later, I need some quality time with my cute son-in-law first!"

"Hes recovering! Do.Not.Disturb.Him!"

"Awww, but I missed my Ewen-poo."

"He is not your Ewen-poo, and stop pouting!"

"Ok lunch. Levi lets go, I actually need to go back to the office soon anyway, and I would prefer to go back to work with a full stomach. Come now".

We all head to another adjacent room to Erens that looks like a small dining room with a table that can seat 10, Izzy is already there setting up chinese take out boxes and cutleries. She runs towards me when she sees me and jumps up in a hug. 

"Oh big bro, Im sorry about what happened to Eren. I hope he gets well soon."

"Thank you Izz, I hope so too."

"Hes strong, and he will never let you drown in your brooding by sleeping too long."

"Gee, thanks. You are as endearing as ever." I dont think I can squeeze any more sarcasm in that statement. 

We eat then, accompanied by a comfortable conversation, I finish quickly much to Isabels protest and stand up to leave. 

"Im already full Izzy." 

"Fine, here. Take this tea then before you can resume your vigil by my Brother-in-laws side."

"Thanks Izz."

I head to my husbands room, and spot my mother-in-law quietly talking to him. 

"...and you know hell just worry himself sick then, so dont laze around in there anymore ok dear."

"As stubborn as he is, I think hell do the complete opposite and just take his time more mother." She chuckles at my comment.

"Nahh, as much as youre a worrywart, his words dear not mine, hes just as bad. You know he calls me sometimes so late at night when youre still at the office, even if its like 9 or 10 in the evening already. Often he rants about going there himself to fetch a grumpy workaholic who doesnt know a pint on how to take care of himself."

"He didnt just say grumpy workaholic did he?" 

"No, he said angry workasaurus midget rex." Carla said while giggling. 

Despite wanting to get back at him for his stupid derogatory nickname, I cant help the smile that creeps on my face. 

"Hell be ok love, soon. Youll see." Carla says, looking at me fondly. Thats all Im wishing for right now. Its hard to find words that would express just how much I want him to be alright, so I just nod. 

"Theyre having lunch now mother, I just had some too. Please, go ahead." 

"Alright, thank you dear." She passes me with a quick peck on my cheek.

Finally alone with Eren again, I continue my soliloquy. 

"Hey brat, just had lunch. I know youd nag me for it endlessly if I hadnt so save your rant for another day, would you. I take his hand again and kiss each knuckle. Your mom ratted you out to me. You owe me big for calling me an angry workasaurus midget rex, you little shit, and here I thought you married me because of my ethics. Well, cats out of the bag now, you will have some colossal explaining to do when you wake up. So youd better hurry you brat."

I look at him, at his eyes if they werent covered by bandages. God how I missed those endless oceans staring at me like Im a newfound treasure that hed been searching for decades on end. On those rare occasions we get to sleep in, hed cuddle me all morning, hold my face and plant small kisses everywhere he can reach. Sometimes, hell just put his forehead against mine, telling me to just look at him, I wanna see your eyes in the morning light, do you know they look like diamonds encased in silver. Theyre so clear, I could stare at you forever and get lost happily. 

If he thinks my eyes are beautiful in the morning light. Then his are just magical. Hell, I dont believe in supernatural shit, but my husbands eyes can never be compared to anything that can be found in this world. It never fails to show me a part of his soul. His every emotion and thoughts are displayed to me though his eyes. 

If he loses his sight, it would break my heart. Not because I wouldnt find them beautiful anymore, hell no, never, but for the fact that he wouldnt get a chance to see the world and its splendor anymore. I know he loves to travel. In our still few years of marriage, I made it a point of taking him somewhere new overseas when our schedule permits it. Hes only seen a little. Theres still so many I want to show him. I know hed be sad if that happens, but ill de damned if I dont pull him through it. 

If He cant see anymore, then Ill be his eyes. Ill paint him a worded picture of the world. Ill make him feel the beauty of his surroundings. And Ill color his dreams with my stories of places and people hell want to see. 

I stand from my chair and kiss him on his cheeks, his nose, along his jaw, ears, lightly on his forehead, and finally on his lips. 

I love you brat, youll always be the most beautiful and precious in my eyes. Youre my ever present headache, my world, my everything. I tell him with a wide smile. I sit down again but am interrupted by something occupying the chair. Oh, its Erens things from the car.

Well, the officer in charge of investigating the crash dropped this by earlier, he said theyre your personal belongings they found in your car. Lets see I try to open it with one hand, so I dont want to let my husbands hand go, sue me. After struggling for a bit, I finally managed to tear it open. 

First I see is Erens cellphone. Well, its cracked, I try to turn it on and it does but Ill just replace it anyway. Putting it aside, I rummage inside further. I pick up an eyeglass case, surprisingly the shades inside are not broken. Erens keys, his iPod (broken), his iPad (broken), I think pretty everything here is useless until I reach the last item inside. Its a black rectangular velvet box. There are a few scratches on it but it looks new. Opening it I see a platinum bracelet with a diamond encrusted plate in the middle. I take out of the case turn it over. Theres a small line of words written in neat cursive engraving, it reads…

‘You are Everything that is Beautiful in My World. My Levi. 

 

Fuck, Im tearing up. Fuck, fuck, fuck this kid for being the most wonderful, thoughtful and loving bastard I know. I married a fucking sap, a romantic sap, the most romantic sap, in the whole universe. 

Fuck you Eren, I love so damn much. I get up, clutching the bracelet, my bracelet tightly, and bury my face in the crook of his neck. Im still afraid to hug him, lest I aggravate his broken ribs, so I settle with gripping his arm tightly. I nuzzle his neck, lightly so I wont cause further injury, and just inhale his scent in. 

"I'm missing you so much love. And you go and blow me away with little gifts like this. You know Im weak to your pathetically adorable charming quirks. Just wake up already so I can strangle you with so much love and affection youll barf sugar and syrup 6 weeks till Sunday. “

God Im such a loser when it comes to Eren. I kiss him on his neck, the his cheek and lips again before I sit down. 

"Im not sure if theres an occasion Im missing out, I dont think theres any, but now that I found it, I hope you dont mind if I wear it now. Thank you Eren, I love it, its beautiful. Do you want to read a book, I brought poetry, and I know you said it sounds stupid, but I know you just said that because you cant make up rhymes to save your life.” I said while chuckling, jeez youd think a doctor, thats supposed to be smart, wouldnt have a [problem with putting words together in a rhyme. 

I started reading, and it went on for a few hours. Occasionally stopping, after a poem to discuss it with my silent lover, once Izzy came in and gave me another cup of tea, which I accepted gladly. She stayed to talk to me for a while. She saw Erens stuff from the crash, she started getting emotional again seeing the broken things, but whe she saw the box, and I told her about the bracelet, she downright sobbed. It was so loud that Farlan came running in from the other room. It took her an hour to calm down. Even when Farlan and Carla took her in the adjacent room, I can still hear her crying. 

When she eventually stopped, Carla came in with a plate of small pastries, and two cups of coffee. She said Isabel told her what I said, and she only stopped because Farlan started to cry and she thought he looked ridiculous. I chuckled at my sisters antics. 

When Carla Left, I continued reading. Still holding my husbands hand, caressing his knuckles, and sometimes getting up to kiss his face and neck or go to the bathroom as fast as I can. 

I didnt realize I had dozed off but I was startled awake by loud beeping noises, doors being rushed open and doctors and nurses rushing in. 

Looking up, Eren remains still but the machines hooked up to him are blaring noises and blinking numbers and lights Im too disoriented to focus on. 

"Eren. Eren! Eren, please, love can you hear me?! Eren! Whats happening, doctor whats happening to my husband?! Ereeen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like someone's got a gun pointed at me somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm....
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhh...
> 
>  
> 
> Hmmmmmm....
> 
>  
> 
> Don't really know what to put here....sorry/not sorry...;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhm, all medical terms, technical and such, are all made up. Conjured by a sleep deprived, caffeine powered brain. If there are any errors, please report to the proper authorities. (#winkwink)
> 
> There might (probably) be some typos and grammar blunders (#ireallyneedabetaforChrist'ssake).
> 
> And lines enclosed by '...' are thoughts of the characters. 
> 
> ***Disclaimer***
> 
> Nope...don't own AOT (Wish I could, but the world is cruel:_{) nor any of the characters, just the plot. The plot-that's solely my brainfart...yeahh, bask in it people....ouuchhh...hey! Who threw that rock at my head?!

“Eren. Eren! Eren, please, love can you hear me?! Eren! What’s happening, doctor what’s happening to my husband?! Ereeen!” 

“Levi big bro c’mon, let them work.” Everyone came running from the adjacent room and Farlan was holding me while trying to pull me back from the working doctors and nurses, but I don’t want to move away from Eren’s side. 

“No Farlan let me go! Eren!”

“What is happening? Grisha what’s going on?”

“Just a second Carla.” In my peripheral vision I saw Grisha move closer to doctors. I’m still struggling in Farlan’s arms but I forced myself to calm down a bit. 

“Grisha?” Carla was trying to get a response from her husband. He holds out his hand silently telling us to wait while he continues to observe the team working around Eren. He remains calm despite knowing it’s his own son that needs immediate medical attention, I’m then reminded that my father-in-law is one of the greatest doctors of his time and is still deeply respected by his colleagues even after retiring. 

Being much calmer, I can now hear some of the thing being shouted by the people around Eren. Frantic observations and quick instructions. 

“Heart rate is elevated, 110 bpm.”

“Blood pressure is rising, 140/95 doctor.”

“Doctor he’s going into cardiac arrest!”

“Check his oxygen. Nurse IV, get the beta blocker ready!”

“IV’s fine doctor.”

Fine? How can anything be fine if the machines are going crazy? Do these equipments have a habit of making loud beeping sounds and displaying odd numbers just to scare patients and their families? I’m getting impatient and I was just about to push my brother again to yell at the medical people when my father-in-law speaks. 

“His brain activity is increasing significantly, the elevated heart rate is just an effect so is the rising BP. He’s having night terrors, hold the beta blocker doctor, it’s been a while since the sedatives were administered so it must be wearing off, just give him a supplementary dose to calm his brain activity down.”

“You are?”

“Grisha Jaeger, Eren’s father doctor.” A flash of recognition crosses the doctor’s eyes before he sets to work instantaneously. 

“Right, nurse the sedative, and increase oxygen level, manually guide his breathing until his heart rate normalizes. Okay, good.” Once the sedatives were infused in the IV tube, the sound emitted by the machines started going down. The doctor turns to regard us.

“Thank you Doctor Jaeger. That was a very crucial and vital observation.”

“He’s my son after all, if I’m not capable of diagnosing him, I would have been pointless as a doctor.”

“Right. Mr. Ackerman, as your father-in-law earlier stated, your husband has suffered night terrors. As you were informed, when a person is in a state of comatose, only their physical abilities are temporarily impaired, their brain functions on the other hand are not hindred just slowed down a bit. In a medically induced coma, as the sedatives wear off the patient’s consciousness gradually comes back. Which was what happened to your husband, his brain was beginning to wake up but the remaining sedatives in his bloodstream are preventing his body from doing the same.”

“So you’re telling me Eren had a nightmare and he was trying to wake up but his body can’t?”

“Exactly. Now to prevent another episode like this, I suggest that we perform a CT Scan of his head now. If the swelling has gone down enough, we are going to take him off the sedative to allow him to wake up. Although once he does, he needs to remain almost unmoving so as not to aggravate his other injuries and we are going to need your help with that. Someone has to be by his side all the time to stop him from moving too much.”

“Ohh dear that’s going to be tough.” My thoughts reflect that of Grisha’s exactly. But I’m delighted by another thing. Eren’s going to wake up. Eren’s going to wake up! 

“That would be of no problem doctor.”

“I realize that just as much.” He says with a smile and a nod of understanding. “I’m going ahead to request the Scan to be prepared, we’ll come and get him once it’s ready. Doctor.” He nods to both Grisha and I as a goodbye. 

I move towards Eren’s bed then. I bend and hold his face in my palms and kiss him on his cheek. 

“Are you ever going to stop scaring the living shit out of me? Once is just not enough for you is it, stubborn brat. Causing all that ruckus just because of a nightmare. Ohh Eren. But don’t worry, I promise, I’m going to scare all those nightmares away. They wouldn’t be able to withstand my hellfire freezing glare. Oh wait, that rhymes.” I kiss him again while chuckling. 

“Your doctor said they’re going to perform a Scan of your brain. I wonder what ungodly thoughts they are going to uncover in that pile of vegetable puree, you better not show them what kind of face I make when I come like a seasoned whore you shitty brat. Or your naked selfies you keep sending me when I’m at work, those are for my eyes only, you hear me baby?”

“Doctors here!” Farlan announces loudly. I turn to him with a smirk, he’s standing way back towards the door looking a lot uncomfortable. “Seriously, keep it private big bro, you’re lucky uncle Grish went out after the Eren’s doctor did.” 

“What, did I tell you to listen and take notes?” 

“Yeah, well you could have made a lecture with how indiscreet you were speaking you old pervert.”

“Takes one to know one Lil’ bro. Hey babe, the doctors are here now, they’re going to be taking you to get your scans. Don’t worry, I’ll be watching at the next room.” Just then, three people in scrubs walked in to take Eren. They attach all the necessary equipments to Eren’s bed then roll him out of the room. 

The procedure took about half an hour. We were already back in the ICU for about 1 hour when Eren’s doctor came in to inform us about the results. 

“Well, good news is that he’s definitely recovering fast. The swelling in his brain has significantly gone down so we are going to start taking him out of the coma this afternoon. We won’t be putting any more sedatives in his IV so we are predicting that by this evening at the earliest, or tomorrow morning at the latest, he’s going to be waking up.”

I let out a deep sigh I didn’t know I was holding. I hear almost everyone do the same. 

“Oh thank god, my son’s waking up.” Carla says while going to Grisha who automatically held his wife in a tight, comforting embrace once Carla was close enough. I’m smiling, I can’t help it. I’m giddy and excited. 

“Just remember, he is not allowed to move much, we also did a scan of his chest and saw the bones are perfectly set for healing, but his chest is still very much bruised. We’ll adjust the painkillers according to his tolerance when he wakes up, but as with the sedatives, we are going to go easy on the painkillers for now to help ease Eren into consciousness. That is everything we have right now, if you have any question or see something you think needs our attention, please call us. Later guys.” 

“Thank you doctor.” I bid the physician goodbye. 

“So, what now?” Farlan asks into the room.

“Now we wait, son, I know you don’t want to leave Eren’s side, but this is a good opportunity to take a quick nap or a shower, anything you need to do for yourself. Once he wakes up, you’ll be more reluctant to do these things. Eren needs you now but he will need you more once he’s awake, not like you won’t readily give him all your attention, but please, take a small break. You need to be healthy yourself to nurse him back to health.”

I wanted to protest so badly, but I know Grisha is right. So missing any valid reason…

“Ok Grisha, I do need a shower myself. Will you be…” I was cut abruptly cut off by my sister. 

“Actually, I do need to catch up with Eren on the latest gossip and reports, especially those about you, so go ahead and get familiar with the shower and cleaning supplies.”

“Oh really, and what pray tell, is it that you keep conversing about with my husband?”

“That’s private. It’s not like we’re having a competition on who has the best and most active sex life between us. Hell no!”

“Really Izz, that’s TMI even for me.”

“Oh shut your crapper Farly, at least I’m not caught in a ‘fucking dessert’, how’s that dry spell workin’ out for ya brother.” 

“I’m leaving, have fun brainwashing Eren.” 

“It already went both ways a long time ago actually. If you only knew half the things he told me. You would think Bib Bro would be just as soft with Eren in the sheets but accordi…”

“Ok that’s enough! You’d best keep what you know to your-fucking-self Izz, or would you like a public montage of your prom photos back in junior high?”

“Whaaat! You wouldn’t! You told me you threw them all away.” Isabel all but screeched. I smirked at her indignant reaction. Actually I did throw them out, but Eren kept a digital copy in his laptop before I discarded them, ‘You never know when you’re going to need blackmail material Levi’ was what he told me. 

Honestly, those were really shitty pictures. Someone successfully spiked the punch, and Izzy just so happened to drink too much. Halfway through the night, she was drunk off her ass and she didn’t even reach the house before she was reciting groceries and calling Earl, disgusting. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t?” I try to go for an innocent look, but I know I look downright evil. 

“Fine, but tell Eren to stop it himself, he’s the one who roped me in anyway.”

“Right, ‘cause my husband is the big mouthed gossiper and the infamous digger of every dirty fantasy out of two of you. And he definitely begged you to gift him that babydoll lingerie last Christmas with a note ‘Tell me how it goes’ with a winky face.”

“Oh please, you enjoyed it very much.”

“See, definitely not guilty.” 

“I know right.” She fucking beams at me, completely disregarding the sarcasm in my voice. But she’s right though, Eren really looks delicious in lingerie. Ok, mind out of the gutter Levi, you’re husband’s still unconscious for fucks sake. My thoughts stop abruptly at the reminder. I huff out a sigh. 

“No, not really. Look, just, can you stay with him? Talk to him about anything you want, I’m giving you free reign. I’m just going to take a shower.”

“You didn’t even have to ask. Go take your time Big’Bro’, I won’t leave Eren until you come back.”

“Thanks Izz.” I turn back to Eren to plant a light kiss on each of his cheek before going to the en suite bathroom to take a shower. 

“Petra brought you and Eren some clothes when she came by earlier, they should be at the other room.”

“Yeah thanks.” 

I found the overnight bag Petra had packed and brought, looking through the contents, I pulled out a pair of comfortable blue skinny jeans and a soft white button up shirt along with black Calvin Klein boxers. She also brought towels, and a complete set of toiletries in a smaller bag. God bless that woman, I need to give her a raise after this fiasco. 

Having what I need, I emptied my pockets and proceed to the bathroom. 

“Well at least it’s clean enough, and it’s not like a have another choice now, do I?” With another sigh to add to my growing collection since the other night, a put my clothes and towel in a nearby rack, grab the bag of toiletries and go over to stand under the showerhead. I fiddle with the handles a bit to get the temperature I want and when it’s just right, I just stood there and let the hot water run through my body. 

The effect of the hot stream is instantaneous, I immediately felt the tension leave my shoulders, it’s like the stress is getting washed away by the water along with whatever dirt and grime clinging to my skin. I just stand there for a few minutes, letting the warmth seep through my skin and clear my mind. 

The few people in my circle thinks that cleaning and being clean is an inseparable part of my personality. But only a handful knows that cleaning and getting clean is actually therapeutic to me. It helps me clear my mind so I could think better. And right now, it’s definitely working. 

I’ve already came to terms with what happened. A group of shitty underhanded shitheads that are the very definition of society’s scum is after us, or me, or Erwin, or Survey Corps, I don’t care, they chose to do it by going after MY HUSBAND first. Well, wrong fucking move dickwads. I swear I will give back what they’ve thrown a thousand times harder that they’d want to crawl down the seventh level of hell to escape my wrath. 

They are not the only ones who know how to play this game. I may not share my foolish uncle’s wildly idiotic personality, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t learn anything from him. As crazy and senseless Kenny is sometimes – okay most of the time, alright all of the time – he did raise me in a way he’s certain I am able to defend myself if he wasn’t there. And he made sure I can do the same to the people I love or care for. 

‘Protect the people who care for you, and you care for Levi, because the ones who don’t, are the worst kind of people in the world. I don’t care if you grow up illiterate, or homeless, or broke, know that I will always be there to support you in every way I can. I just ask that you become one thing Levi, just one, you need to be…

BATMAN!’

I remember yelling at my uncle then, telling him what a screwed nut job he was and that he needs to stop discharging shit from his mouth. He cackled loudly and gave me a noogie. Then he said…

‘Silly Levi, I didn’t mean you need to dress up as him, that’s just stupid. I mean whoever with the right set of brains would wear underwear outside of their pants. Huaaha, dim-witted monkeys is what they are. What I meant was, no matter what people perceive you to be, even if they believe that you’re the bad guy or that you’re a cruel man without a heart, promise me son, you won’t leave anyone you care for behind. Promise uncle that you’re going to grow up strong to be able to protect the ones you love. And that you will do everything you can to keep them safe. Promise Levi?’ 

I was 4 years old then, just beginning to learn of the excitement of riding a bike or flying a kite or playing pranks on the grownups, playing was everything for me. But somehow, Kenny’s sincere request became one of the most important thoughts in my mind. That day I made a promise to my uncle and an oath with myself. And being the naïve four-year old that I was, I reached out my pinky finger and crossed it with my uncle’s. 

‘I promise uncle, I’ll grow up and be the strongest, I’ll become a soldier who defends the people I love. And nobody can stop me! Ever! I promise!’ There was a beam of overly-proud happiness only a parent can have for their child that is present in my uncle’s eyes then.

‘Humanity’s Strongest Soldier! I’m so proud! I know you will fulfill your promise son! Huaaahaha…’

 

“I think I just failed my promise uncle…” There was no one around to hear my plea, well except for the bathroom walls, ‘Hey, you guys think you could keep a secret?’ ”But superheroes don’t win every battle huh uncle, but damn every vacuum cleaner and washing machine in the world, I swear I would drink a shit ton of bleach, I promise. I.Will.Win.This.War!” 

With a strengthened resolve, I finish my shower and get dressed. I placed my clothes and used towel in a separate bag and check my phone. I have several work e-mails, mundane things that I could have survived without knowing, this is just Eyebrows keeping me in the loop. There are two I deem worthy of a response, so I quickly typed a reply. That done, I noticed it is now 8:45 pm, maybe I should get some dinner before taking my place beside my husband again. 

I put my phone and wallet in my pockets and go to the adjoining room next to where Eren is. Sure enough, Carla is there with Petra setting up dinner. 

“Evening Petra, mother.” 

“Levi, I see you’ve finally taken the first steps from becoming a permanent fixture by Eren’s bedside. Come I brought dinner.” 

“Yeah well, the irony is not lost Petra. I might just try again and do just that later. And thank you.”

“I was planning on going to your home to prepare dinner, but sweet Petra here called me to tell she’d be on the way with it so I didn’t bother anymore. I’m going to call the Grisha, you go on ahead and eat Levi, here.” Carla places a heaping plateful of assorted foods in front of me. 

“Ahh, mother…this is too m…”

“Uh-uh-uh, finish that Levi.” I didn’t miss the unspoken ‘Don’t mess with me young man or else…’ in here voice. So I just huff my exasperation. 

“This really is too much, jeez Carla.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that. And less grumbling, more eating.” 

“Yeah, yeah, stop your lecture already.” 

I was halfway with my colossal dinner when Grisha and Carla came in. The air is noticeably lighter than this afternoon at lunch. Maybe it’s because we now know that Eren’s going to be waking up soon. I excuse myself when I’m done. Petra hands me a small thermos as I pass by her. 

“Earl grey.” 

“Thank you.” The corner of my lip twitch and I nod to her in appreciation. 

“Done eating already?”

“Yeah, you guys go on ahead Farlan, I’ll take it from here, thanks guys.”

“No big deal, come on then Izz, let’s give the lovebirds their nest back.”

“Tch, go annoy someone else, maybe the nurses would find you’re sorry excuse for a mouth adorable and land yourself a girlfriend.” 

“Yeah, tough luck! Haaha” 

“Izz, low blow!” 

“I don’t think so. Common let’s have dinner. Holler if you need anything Bib Bro.” She kisses me on the cheek before turning towards the room where the others are having dinner. 

“Yes, I will.” 

I sit on the chair that was previously occupied by Isabel, putting the thermos on the small bedside table to take Eren’s right hand in both of mine again. He still feels cold, nut thankfully not as much as last night. 

“Hey brat, how’s dreamland? Seen anything interesting? Any places you would recommend I visit sometime later?” I chuckle lightly. 

“You want some music brat, or would like that I read to you again? Jeez, you know I’m not good with charades lazy brat, so spare me the headache and just take a pick already. No. Haaaahhh, Eren, you’re going to make me age five times faster than normal. ok let’s see. you have two choices, alright? Option A) Annoying Poetry, or Option B) Soothing Music. What do you say love? Hmmmm? What? Sorry you’d have to speak up a bit, dear. You what? Oh ok, music? You want soothing music? Hmmmmn…”

I pretend to be thinking over the answer provided by my silent conversation partner.

“Nahhh, I don’t really think you deserve that yet, I mean, you did almost gave me a stroke – several times in just a few hours – with how much you worried me shithead, you don’t get to be soothed. It’s annoying poetry for you! Haaha!” 

I take out the poetry book I brought from the bedside drawer and started to get comfortable in the chair, scooting it a bit closer to Eren’s bed, crossing my right leg over my left, holding the book in my left hand and Eren’s hand in my right. 

The doctor came in two more times to check how Eren is doing. It’s a few hours after I started reading that I feel sleep tugging at my eyes, I look at my watch to see it’s already 2 a.m., so deciding to sneak in a catnap, I lean on Eren’s bed, dropping the book at the edge and kiss his cheeks. I held his hand in both of mine and used our intertwined hands as a makeshift pillow. I was looking at him as I started to doze off, and my last words before I fell asleep were…

“Come back to me love. Please.” 

I was flying through a forest of giant trees, the cold wind rushing pass, wrapping around me like a coat and soaking my flesh in its bitter chill. The darkness of the forest from the shadows casted by the canopy offers no refuge. But then I look up, and there it was. The sun in all its glorious brilliance, so dazzling and intense. Its rays of light piercing through the seemingly endless black, landing on my face and it’s so warm. It diffuses the cold and replaces it with much welcomed heat. Suddenly the wind doesn’t feel cold anymore, it’s freeing, liberating. The heat is so addicting and I don’t want to lose it, so I chase after it, desperately trying to hold on…

‘Oh god it’s cold, but why is my face so warm? Dammit’ how did I fall asleep, my neck is killing me. Uhh, I can’t go back to sleep now anyway, so I better wake up. Mmm, the hand scratching my nape feels nice…’

“Mmm…Eren that’s nice babe.” I murmur in my arms as my face is still buried in them. ‘Wait…Eren? Eren!’

I bolt upright and look at my sleeping husband. His eyes are still bandaged but his head is turned in my direction. The hand that I felt was scratching my head now lies on my arm and is squeezing it lightly. I look back at his face, and sure enough, a small serene if not tired smile is sitting on that angelic face. My eyes start to water again, and in a wobbly voice I try to push words out of my mouth. ‘Speak stupid!’

“Y-y…you’re awake…” I whisper and his smile turns up a notch. 

“So it seems. My hand is starting to feel numb and I was wondering who on earth decided it would make a good pillow. Turns out it was my husband.” His voice is muzzy and scratchy from his sleep, but it is the single most beautiful sound I have ever heard in the past two days, and dammit I can’t help but smile. 

“Fuck….Eren!” I stand up and kiss him tenderly on the lips. I want to hug him but the best I can do is hold his face and neck. He chuckles through our kiss, and I shower his face some more with feather light kisses. 

“Missed me?” He says between my kisses – still giggling. 

“God Eren…I missed you so much brat…You had me so worried you shit…nearly gave me a heart attack moron…fucking love you so much…so.so.so.soooo much shithead…” I tell him between kisses and he’s laughing louder now, bubbling from his heart, so pure and so true, and it’s my favorite song in the whole world. 

“I take it from my nicknames that you’re glad? And I’m so happy to be in your arms again babe, but seriously Levi, don’t me laugh so much, my ribs are smarting love.” I pull back a bit to take him in once more. He’s still smiling, God, did I miss that sight so much. I don’t want to stop seeing it anytime soon, I want to have my fill so I stay as close to his face as possible. 

“I’m elated baby. I could’ve founded my own religion if I prayed anymore these past days and that’s as fucked up as it could get.” He breaks out in laughter again but stops it immediately because of his ribs. 

“Dammit Levi, I told you, stop making me laugh.” He says through a wide easy smile. 

“Sorry, does it hurt too much? Do you need anything, water, blankets, more oxygen?” I ask anxiously, concern lacing my every word. Eren’s features soften to an understanding smile. 

“It hurts but its bearable, a little water would be nice, I’m warm enough, thank you, but oxygen?” Now his smile is amused, teasing even. 

“Yes smartass, oxygen, which happens to be essential for breathing, Christ Eren, you’re the doctor you’re supposed to know this.” And he’s laughing again. 

“Okay…okay, stop, p-please or I’m gonna need more stitches…haaa…ha…” 

“Tch, you started it, here…” I grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge beside the table next to the bed, inserted a straw on it and held it close to Eren’s head. “slowly now, it’s a bit cold.” I placed the straw on his lips so Eren could drink easily. 

”Mmm, thank you babe.” He settles on his pillow once again, head still turned to me, his eyes would be looking at mine now if they weren’t covered. The distance created from his movement, no matter how miniscule, was vexing me beyond valid reason, so I move closer to him again, wanting to be next to him, always touching him or even a part of him. I don’t think I’d be able to let him out of my sight anytime soon. I held his left cheek in my palm, cradling it like it was made of easily breakable glass. He raised his hand to hold the one I had on his cheek. Every emotion I have for this beautiful man is surfacing all at the same time, it’s overwhelming and I’m almost drowning in it. My world really does gravitate towards his existence, my life is incredibly in tune with his, perfectly synchronized, like a beautiful dance that can only be completed with the other half. 

“Do you know how much you mean to me?” 

“As much as you mean to me.” He grips my hand tighter. “I’m sorry for causing you to worry. I never mean to cause you such a burden. If I could take every wrong move because of what I did to land us here I would but I know that’s impos…” I cut him off immediately, if there is one thing I want Eren to do right now, it’s to not blame himself for what happened, he was the victim here. 

“Ssshh, shh hey...baby? Hey, stop that. None of this is your fault, you hear me love? None. Zero. Not one bit. I’m just so glad that you’re here.” My voice broke a bit at my last word but fuck if I care. “So incredibly happy that you’re alive Eren. You are my entire world. And I love you.” 

Now it’s his turn to get emotional, I can see it in the small watery frown on his lips. 

“L-Leviiii, I…” gasp “L-love…” inhale “Y-youu!” I swoop in and kiss him as passionately as I could. Desperate for his lips like a starved animal whose hunger cannot be satiated with a single meal, I can never have enough of Eren. And I was once again so grateful to whatever divine being out there, if there was any, that I was saved from being deprived of the love of my life who I vowed to treasure forever, ‘cause one lifetime with Eren is just not enough. After a few moments I pull back and cradle his face gently between my palms, he follows suit and holds my face in his hands. 

“I know. And I love you too Eren.” I plant one more chaste kiss on his nose. His returning smile is blinding. 

“What’s not to love?” And Sassy Eren is Back! I shake my head at my husband’s antics but I’m smiling. It’s an ear-splitting smile. Eren may have been battered badly, but his spirit is unbreakable. I was wrong when I thought Eren needed me to stay strong, turns out, he’s my source of strength. Mu husband is simply unbelievable. Not to be outdone I counter with one of my own. 

“You want the list?” And he’s laughing again. 

“Ouuuucchhh, my ribs. Seriously Levi, stop.”

“It’s your own damn fault brat. Stop laughing, you’ll hurt yourself!”

“Ok, ok huuhhh, ok. No more laughing…haaaa…” He’s hopelessly trying to stop his giggle fit but he still looks like he would burst again at any time. “Okay, on a more serious side of the country,” he gropes for my hand, and he intertwines our fingers when he finds it. I know what he’s going to ask so I squeeze our hands tighter to silently encourage and give him support, he smiles in acknowledgement. “can you tell me what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhmmmm...comments anyone?! Don't worry won't abandon this. And serious fluff for next chapter, cause I need to make up for dumping Levi and the gang in the glum box for the past chapters.
> 
> This fandom deserves happy bright, sugary and happy days! 'Ammit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When... Ohmygooodimsososorrry! Please forgive me... Please. 
> 
> I hope this makes up for it, and to all wonderfull people out there who are still reading this fix, thank you so so much and I hope this makes up for it! 
> 
> It's going to fast paced real soon since I have the rest chapters planned out already. Oh did I mention it's also going g to get steamy? 
> 
> Haha, hey soon a'ight. Not yet guys, but real soon. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you have a bnoice time reading. 
> 
> Again: 
> 
> 1\. Don't own SnK  
> 2\. Medical blurbs totally made up
> 
> Tottaly appreciate any constructive criticisms!

“Okay, on a more serious side of the country,” he gropes for my hand, and he intertwines our fingers when he finds it. I know what he’s going to ask so I squeeze our hands tighter to silently encourage and give him support, he smiles in acknowledgement. “can you tell me what happened?” 

I sit beside him on the bed, hands still tangled with each other. “It’s a bit of a long story. And I’d be more comfortable if you got checked by the doctor first.”

“Hmm, that bad huh? I don’t think I’d be able to go back to sleep soon anyway, I want to talk to you more. Sooo, could you tell me? Please?” Even as he says it, his eyes are already drooping, he’s clearly still weak and as much as I longed to listen to his wonderful voice, and hear him responding to me after enduring a one-sided conversation for what feels like forever, I’d much rather him back in full health as soon as possible. So with the utmost gentleness I am capable of, I lie down beside him curled on my side, trying to be as close to him as possible with my head beside his, his hand still clutched in mine and resting in my chest, just above where my heart is. I plant a long lingering kiss on his temple. 

“In the morning, my love, I’ll tell you everything, I promise. Right now, please, rest. If you can’t sleep, then we’ll just talk, but nothing to stressful, you just woke up again. I’m rather in the mood for some useless-stupid-mundane-stuff chat about whipped-domesticated-love-struck-CEOs and their everyday life with their reckless-no-sense-of self-preservation-husbands who also happens to be an earthbound angel from heaven.” His smile when he felt me lie down beside him turns into a silly grin as I talk, he knows I’m still concerned sick. 

“Thought you hated useless-stupid-mundane-stuff chat.” 

“Never said I liked it now, just that I’d rather have useless-stupid-mundane-stuff chat than the terrifying-cold-sweat-inducing-police-calling-on-accidents stuff chat.” My grip on his hand tightens and I can feel him trying to turn his body towards me. 

“Lee.”

“No, Eren, stay still. I’m sorry for bringing it up love, I shouldn’t stress you that much, or at all actually. You need to get well, I need you well, Eren. Well, and good, and healthy, and home.” My voice lilts a bit at the last few words, thoughts of Eren lying cold and unresponsive still lingering at the forefront of my brain. 

“I will be soon. I promise, Lee. I’m awake now, everything’s going to get better from now on. I’m really sorry I worried you…” 

“I wasn’t that…”

“Ok, stop it right there. We both know that if nobody stopped you, you wouldn’t have left my side even if it’s for a bath or a single meal, or you probably have terrorized at least half the staff in the hospital or all of them in this floor. Is there even any tea left in the cafeteria Ackerman? I wouldn’t be surprised if we tested your blood right now, it would consist of 95% concentrated caffeine…..Uuuwaaahahhh…” 

“That would’ve been a pretty convincing argument if not for that big-ass yawn at the end.” I can’t help the small chuckle that bubbles in my throat, my Eren is so adorable when he’s in Lecture Mode. 

“Well my eyes do feel droooopy.” See, adorable as fuck, bandages be damned. 

“How can your eyes feel droopy when they’re already closed?”

“Dunno, they just do, High Eren, is Always Right Eren!” He declared with all the energy he still has, he sounds so convinced of himself. This is one of my most favorite sides of Eren, the one who can make the silliest of things become downright sweet and endearing. I’m chuckling as I nuzzle the back of his ear. 

“You’re adorable, ma douce Eren, je t’aime tellement, mon trésor.” (my sweet Eren, I love you so much, my treasure) Eren pulls our intertwined hands towards him. 

“Ich liebe dich mehr, Meine Welt, Mein Ein und Alles.” (I love you more, my world, my everything.) 

“Not a chance…”I tell him smiling, this is a little contest we both started so long ago, I think it started right after I confessed to Eren. We would both try to outdo the other in giving endearments and who loves the other more than the other. Of course there’s no real competition, we would both give anything and leave everything for each other. Completely enamored and hopelessly devoted to each other. I know my husband just loves drawing my silly-sentimental side, and it’s also not a secret that I love his childlike joy when we have these little cute romantic moments. “you’re not winning this one Doc.” I drop my tone an octave lower, and the effect is instantaneous. 

“Leeevi, that’s unfair,” my cute husband whines. “I’m at a disadvantage here, injured and with a concussion remember, stop short circuiting whatever brain cells of mine are still functioning. Let me just love you silly in piece.” My chest is quivering in repressed laughter. God I love this creature so much.

“Ok, Just this one time, I won’t push it more, happy?”

“Yes, very mu…huch so. And very much so in lo…haav, wit you, Mein Leben.” (my life) Eren plants a tender kiss on our knuckles and then turns his head towards me. I didn’t hesitate and leaned in at once, locking our lips in a chaste, but no less loving and passionate kiss, one filled with so much feelings of relief, longing for more, and tender affection. I break the kiss first, but my lips remain in contact with my husband’s. 

“I love you…”

“I love you…”

We say at the exact same time, lips brushing as we spoke, and this time it’s Eren that chuckles giddily. 

“Sleep, love. Sweet dreams…Dream of me, please.” 

“Of course you would like to plague even my dreams. But of course I would, you don’t even…have to ask ‘cause I always seem to just…dream of you….Levi…” With those last words, My Eren fell in a comfortable sleep. 

And despite my tired state, my heart is pounding, its beating so hard I think if the heart monitor is connected to my chest instead, the whole hospital would be woken up by the sound of it. This beautiful man never ceases to make me fall even deeper for him every time he speaks, or even looks at me like I’m the reason for his birth. 

I remove my left hand from his hold and lift it to his face. I brush my fingers on his soft cheeks in a gentle caress. 

“I will never let anyone harm you again.” I settle in, next to Eren on my side, my face pressed to his shoulder and my body to his side as much as I can without jostling him, and I let myself get dragged to the world of dreams with him. It’s so much easier now that I know he’s no longer in the woods and that he’s going to be alright soon. I’m not much of a religious person, but again, I find myself sending a brief ‘thank you’ to whoever is out there for my Erens return. 

I was woken up a few hours later to the sound of rustling and beeping machines. I opened one eye and tried to blink away the blurriness to see what has awaken me to find Eren’s doctor and his father at Eren’s other side. 

“Ooops, sorry Mr. Ackerman, were just checking your husbands’ vitals. I take it from the recording that there’s an increase in brain activity again, has he had another nightmare?”

“No, no. He woke up. Sorry I know I was supposed to call you when he did, but he asked me not to.”

“And we all know how persuasive he can be when he wants something.” Grisha says with clear amusement. “

“That’s ok, I’ll just ask you for details. How was he? Did he complain about any pain?” 

“We talked for about 15 minutes, he was well responsive. He doesn’t seem to be suffering from any memory loss, well aside from the point where his car was…hit” I can’t help but grit my teeth, it was still hard saying that, not when I can’t help but remember the vision on the security footage of him being hit, my grip on him tightens just a little bit. If not for his injuries, I would’ve pulled him flush to my chest already and bury my nose in his neck. God, how I wanted to do that so much. I take a deep breath before speaking again. “Aside from that, his ribs were aching, that’s it I think.” 

“Okay, that’s very helpful, thank you Mr. Ackerman. I mean no offense, but I was seriously expecting worse, the pain meds are toned down so I expected him to complain about more pain, but this is good. It seems the impact did not affect him as much as we thought at first, at least now we know. You may be able to go home sooner, well, after we verify the condition of his eyes that is.”

“When would that be?”

“We would like to check once he wakes again, so please call us then.” 

“Okay doctor, I’ll tell Eren when he wakes up again.” 

“Thank you. Oh and if he’s up for it, you can get him to sit up even it’s just for a few minutes at a time, it would help to avoid too much soreness in his muscles. That would be all for now. Again, if you need anything, just paige the nurse’s station.” 

“Thank you doctor.” 

“Your very welcome Mr. Ackerman.” 

“He has been really resilient growing up.” Grisha says after the doctor left, he’s looking rather relieved as well, and amused. “I’m glad that that hasn’t changed though, it really helps to balance his reckless side.” Now he’s downright chuckling, but I can’t help but smile as well. 

“Yeah, well, he does like to keep me on my toes.” I brush the away his bangs that have fallen on his forehead and rest my hand on his cheek. “And I wouldn’t have him any other way.” I know the tender gaze on my face is blatantly on show for my Father-in-law but I couldn’t care less. He doesn’t seem to mind though, if the knowing smile on his face is anything to go by. 

“I’m glad he has you Levi. You balance each other out really well. That aside, how are you feeling Levi, son?” 

“Much better, thank you Grisha. I actually slept well, even if it’s just for a few hours. And I think I already told you and mother before, I am the lucky one.” 

“Haha, yes you have. Several times. It’s good you slept a little, he would’ve given you an earful if he saw how you look earlier.” 

I groan while I bury my face in his shoulder. “Have you told mother that he woke up yet?” 

“No not yet. If I did, it’s I who would’ve gotten an earful.” I grin knowing Carla’s ability to put Grisha on his knees with just one look. Or a few choice words. 

“She would still know later though.” 

“Yes, but if Eren’s awake once she finds out, then her reaction wouldn’t be as…severe.” 

“So I won’t tell her, if you don’t tell him then?” 

“Precisely. It’s us against them on this one son. We better stick together.” He says rather seriously which contrasts greatly with the amusement in his eyes. 

“Okay. Father. I think that’s the safest route so far. I know I don’t want to be on Carla’s warpath anytime soon.” 

“Wise man.” And we are grinning at each other. 

“Why aren’t you asleep though?”

“Can’t earlier, too much on my mind I guess. Perhaps I could now, I was on my way back from the cafeteria earlier when I saw Eren’s doctor making his way here, so I tagged along. I’m glad I did, helped settle my thoughts a little bit. I’ll be next room then sno, I’m gonna give sleep another try.” 

“Yeah okay. Good night, or morning?”

“Haha, morning, it’s 4:12 a.m., you try and get some more rest too Levi.”

I just nod and he makes his way to the adjacent room. I turn once again to Eren, still sleeping peacefully, thank God. 

“Hear that brat, were gonna test out your eyes later. You up for it?” His cheeks feel warm like they always do, I notice that there’s more color in them now than yesterday, it warms my chest in turn. “You’re gonna be alright soon, aren’t you? I’m so glad.” I kiss the shoulder I was leaning on and nuzzle my nose in it. Fuck did I miss just laying next to him. 

My hand that’s caressing his cheek goes down to his neck, then down some more to his chest. Touch ever so gently, and settle on his waist. My other hand grips his arm tighter and I pull myself flush against his side and put my lips firmly on his shoulder, my leg over his uninjured one. 

That’s how Farlan, Armin, and Eren’s adopted sister, Mikasa found us a few hours later, I notice the curtains on the windows are open halfway and that it’s already bright outside. They’re standing next to each other on the foot of the bed with matching grins, holding different things. Like the 3 kings bearing gifts to new born Jesus. Jeez, what is up with my brain? I need caffeine, now. Which incidentally, Farlan is holding, he has both hands occupied with coffee trays full of steaming cups, Armin is holding a basket of assorted pastries and a small bag of bagels, and Mikasa is holding a bouquet of bright pink daisies and white lilies. 

“What’s so amusing this morning? Make yourself useful Farlan and hand me my coffee.”

“Good morning to you too Brother. Sleep well? Did we wake you up from a nice dream?” He says in this sickeningly fake sweet voice that he pairs with a smile that was even brighter than the one he has earlier. 

“Better than yesterday, and fuck you you three, yes you did.” I disentangle myself from Eren to sit up nut I don’t get off the bed. I hold Eren’s left hand with my right and intertwine our fingers, he gives it a gentle squeeze that makes look back to him with a smile. 

“Whoah, whoah Bro. Is that a smile on your face?!” 

“Shut your mouth Farlan, you’re going to give my husband a nightmare with all your screeching. Now, coffee.” I hold out my other hand without looking at him. I take a generous sip of the scalding liquid, warming my chest as it goes down my throat. I sigh gratefully as I take another. I feel more aware and conscious now, so I turn my attention to the other two occupants of the room. 

“When did you two arrive?” The two of them are currently overseas, well were. Mikasa deployed in the Middle East, she enlisted despite the blatant discouragement of Carla, Grisha was supporting as long as it was what she chose, and Armin is finishing another Ph. D. in Marine Biology in Cambridge University. It’s like his fifth now or something. 

“My plane arrived at 4 this morning, I waited for Mikasa’s which arrived like half an hour later and we got in at around 6. We got caught up with uncle Grisha for a while, he told us that Eren woke up earlier and that he’s doing quite well. Afterwards, we went out for a coffee run. Here, you might want a bagel or two to go with that.” Mushroom tries to hand me the paper bag with the bagels. 

“No thanks, I’m good.” 

“Really Levi, you look gaunt and paler than the last time I saw you. You really think my brother would appreciate your new love for grunge when they take away his bandages later?” 

A low grumble grows in my throat, first words out of her mouth and I can already feel the sparks of a fire going off of my head. The Mushroom clears his throat and it diffuses a bit of the tension, enough for me to remember that an argument would just give everyone more stress, including Eren, and that’s the last thing I want to give my husband. And she has a point anyway, Eren would just feel more guilty if he sees the restlessness in my face. So with a little more grumbling, I reach over to place my coffee on the table beside the bed and take a bagel from the bag. I’m not about to let go of my husband anytime soon. 

“I think Eren would appreciate it more than you’d know, Mikasa. He’s seen it on more occasions before, in fact most of the time, he’s the reason for it.” I quip at her with all the sass I can manage with my newly awaken state, and it proved to be effective if the choke on coffee that Mushroom had proved otherwise. Not to mention the awkward blush on Farlan’s face. My victory smirk reflects Mikasa’s own glare. Haha, Levi:1 – Mikasa:0. Take that Sister-in-law. 

“Ooookay bro, keep it PG PLEASE! It’s too early for this.” 

“Too early for what?” 

A low scratchy, voice says but no matter how distorted it sounds, I would recognize that voice anywhere. That voice is and has been my saving grace since I met the siren that it belonged to. And it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. Period. 

I turn so fast, I almost had a whiplash. His head is tilted to the left, lips in a pout, and I can almost see the bid questioning teal eyes directed at me through the bandages. If the heart monitor is attached to me, it would sound like a boom box playing a punk rock remix. God, the effect this person has on me. I squeeze the hand I was holding, and he tilts his head a bit on the opposite direction, pout still on full force. Apparently I took too long to answer ‘cause he speaks again. 

“Levi?” That one call is like a loving plea to me but my body responds to it like a command. 

“Yes baby, I’m here. Are you thirsty. I have like coffee, water, do you want some juice? I think There still some tea on the thermos, but that might be already cold. Do you want me to go an…” I’m interrupted by a tinkling chuckle, and I realize that I was rambling. 

“Whoah, whoah Bro, holy shit are you blushing?” 

“Shut your fucking mouth Farlan. Drink your coffee through your nose why don’t you?” More tinkling giggles answer my irritated flaying of my brother. I shift on the bed and lean over to my husband, pushing his bangs away from his face – rather pointless ‘cause it just goes back after, but gives me the perfect excuse to hold his pretty face. 

“Good morning Mon Vilain (my naughty one), are you laughing at my expense.” He’s still shaking in suppressed laughter as I kiss his cheek tenderly, I stay there for about 10 seconds, even blowing a tiny raspberry which just sparks another bubbling laugh not just from him but also from Mushroom and Farlan, Mikasa even cracks a tiny lopsided smile. 

We like to go at each others’ throats whenever we see each other, but really we have long since passed our animosity stage. I was no longer her brother’s taker in her eyes, more like a ‘begrudgingly accepted lover.” And she wasn’t the overbearing police/guard dog to Eren – wait, who am I kidding, she still is. Eren describes our relationship as ‘Frenemy’ like. whatever, we just tolerate each other, I guess. 

I break the kiss, but before I pull away I lick the tip of his nose just the tiniest bit, and just as expected, the laugh dies down, replaced by a raging, furious blush on his apple cheeks. Now it was my turn to laugh. 

“L…Levi!” He gasps and he uses his other hand to wipe his nose. Blush still firmly in place. 

“Yes Ma choupinette? (my cute one)” Another kiss to his other cheek, this time just a tiny chaste one. 

“I can’t drink almost all of those yet aside from water.” He almost whines while pouting. God is he adorable. My smile widens that much more just seeing this, my husband really is a strong one. 

“Right, I’m sorry Ma tigre (my tiger), so water then?” He smiles at me then, a small sweet one and nods. 

“Yes please L’amour de ma vie (love of my life).” 

“Well now, Eren speaking French, I guess the midget is rubbing off on you on a more intellectual level as well.” Mikasa smirks. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have gotten extra sugar packs. There’s clearly enough here to induce diabetes to a few dozen people or two.” Answers the Mushroom. 

“Armin! Mika!” Eren Gasps, head turning to his other side where his two bestfriends are. 

“Hey Lil’ Brother. Doing better?” 

“Hi Eren, Sorry we just got back. We tried to book an earlier flight but the airlines somehow managed to book every flight back home to it’s capacity. It was a nightmare. How are you feeling?” 

“Much better I think, oh my god, I’ve missed you both so much!” Eren says in a wobbly voice and started making grabby hands in the two nuisances direction. I let his hand go, but rest it on his midsection, lIke I said, not letting go anytime soon, Nope no one’s gonna make me. 

“We missed you too Eren, We heard from Dad as soon as it happened, he also said the bastard hasn’t been caught yet but he’ll run out of luck soon. I’ll hunt him down myself if I need to.” I scoff loudly at that which earns me a glare I gladly returned from my dearest Sister-in-law, but with the incentive of my husband’s hand on my thigh. 

“That’s okay Mika, please don’t, he may have a spouse and children.” This time all four of us in the room with him scoff out our indignation. Bless my little lamb’s sweet, pure heart. “What?!” 

“My dear ange (angel), always so kind Mon biquet (my lamb). He’d be real lucky if Mikasa finds him instead of me.” My voice takes on a dangerously low, gravelly tone, the one I usually use to intimidate shitty business associates to take on my bidding. Well, not everyone, just the ones I’m particularly pissed with like the types that like to claim to know everything but can’t even present a single damn proposition to like 2 people. Big brainless assholes. 

“Mari (husband)…” Eren whines, he started rubbing circles on my thigh which warms my chest more than the gesture should, I put my hand on top of his, the other brushing his cheek which turned to me when I spoke. “No to violence Lee, I won’t tolerate it.” 

“Fine, for now.” I grumble, but it’s all fake, I can’t take a grudge towards Eren, it’s just not possible. To the side I hear a sharp pretentious cough that suspiciously sound s like…

“Whipped…ehem, ehem…” 

“Something in your chest Farlan?” 

“What no, no, no. Just choked on my coffee, wow, I thought I ordered a double espresso this is black. Please don’t mind me, I’ll just go take these to the others. Later Eren.” 

The reunion ends in favor of breakfast. A few minutes later, Eren’s doctor came by, he went with his check-up, “everything seems to be going extremely well” he tells us, and removes a few of the equipments attached to Eren, like his heart monitor and one of the tubes for fluids leaving just one. He tells Eren the same things he told us before, and leaves us after saying the ‘Eye Doctor’ will come by the afternoon to take off the bandages. 

I was holding Eren’s hand the entire time. His hold tightens minutely at the mention of his eyes. I squeeze back and brush my thumb along his knuckles. 

“It’s going to be akay.” I tell him, bringing our intertwined hands to my lips ang kissing his knuckles. 

“I know, just got anxious a bit I guess.”

“Nothing’s gonna change.” I move closer until our foreheads are touching, murmuring lowly, and in a voice almost like a whisper I vow…”You are my happiness, my now and my future, my every breath. And I, my love, will be your strength, your faithful wolf that protects the lamb, your personal cheerleader and your grump. No matter what, always.” 

“I know…” he smiles serenely, lovingly, then it quirks and turns mischievous, what is it now? “Will you be wearing a skirt and hold pompoms then?” Oh this little devil. Intrigued myself, I return the smirk, our sex life is all things but never boring. I married one naughty fox anyway, despite his innocence at first, my husband was very, very enthusiastic, and it proved to even be in the bedroom. Hey, you won’t find me complaining, ever, I’m just as bad as he is after all. 

“Hmmm, get better soon, and we’ll see Mr. Quarterback.” He closes the small distance between us and kisses me hungrily. 

Much later, around 4 p.m. is when the doctors came. Two, Eren’s physician and his eye doctor with two nurses, a male nurse and a young girl, who blushes deeply when Eren greeted her back. The fuck, I’m right here hussy. A growl was about to start in my throat, but Eren, my ever knowing husband, curls his hand on my thigh, I’m once again sitting on the bed beside him who is now also in a sitting position. I turn to him and plant a lingering kiss on his shoulder, and snake my arm around his waist, a silent but very visible claim. It made the desired effect, cause when I looked at the young nurse, her head was turned to the side looking at the floors with a flush of embarrassment. Haaaa, in your face bitch. He’s taken, and I’m not about to let go in like, Forever! 

We’re joined by my siblings, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji and Erwin and Eren’s parents, my Uncle says he’ll join us soon, ‘Get well soon and goodluck pumpkin, you’re dearest Uncle Kenny is still on the hunt!’ He told Eren on the phone. Eren is confused but I have an idea of what hunt exactly he is talking about, I just didn’t want to tell Eren. 

“Okay Eren, you ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess, I’m just anxious to find out I guess?” 

“Hmmm yes, aren’t we all, don’t worry, this will tell us exactly where you stand or the extent of the injury so we could plan out the necessary steps we should take to full recovery. Okay?” 

“Hmm,Yes doctor, I understand, so shall we start?” 

“Yes, Mina please close the curtains and dim the lights.” The young nurse whose now name is Mina, does as the doctor orders, once she did, the doctor moves to stand next to Eren. I squeeze his waist gently and he turns his head towards me slightly and smiles. My strong, brave brat. 

“I’m right here.” I whisper lightly. He smile widens and he nods. 

“Okay, I’ll start removing the bandages now. After I’m done, I’m going to ask you to open your eyes very, very slowly Eren. At first you may not be able to see anything. That’s okay, we dimmed the lights to avoid any pain you might get due to the sudden light exposure, but once your eyes are open for a few minutes, we’ll turn up the brightness of the lights slowly. Once we do tell us immediately when you see something. I expect that you won’t have full sight at first but just a burst of light. That’s the normal effect of an eye injury like yours, okay Eren?”

“Yes doctor.” 

The bandages are slowly removed, revealing small cuts along Eren’s forehead the around his eyes, some are really small, the other ones that are bigger are still a little red while some have begun to heal. When the bandages are finally off, I realize I have been holding a breath, I inhaled sharply at the same time Eren did. I reached for his hand and he immediately intertwines our fingers. 

“Okay, Eren, now the cuts from the glass shards are already healing. There are no major external cuts so good on this part. Now, Eren…can you please open your eyes very, very slowly.” 

“You’re good,” I whisper to Eren, “I’m here, we’re all here. I love you.” He smiles and nods. Then, he opens his eyes. Just a break of his eyelids, his long, thick lashes, fluttering. And he breaths in, then out. 

“Okay…” he says., “They’re open.” 

“Good, any pains?” Asks the doctor. 

“No, just feels a little uncomfortable, like I have sand on my eyes or something.” 

“That’s good, a normal-positive reaction, means the nerves and sensors are all intact. Keep them open like that for a minute, then we’ll turn up the lights, okay Eren?”

“Yes doctor.” I lean over to kiss his temple, and then his cheek. He gives a bright smile in turn. After a minute the doctor silently signals Mina to brighten the lights. 

“Okay Eren, any pains?”

“No doctor, still just uncomfortable.” 

“Alright. Now, open your eyes wider, really, really slowly.” Eren does, he blinks from time to time. His head is still slightly bowed but when his eyes are fully open, he raises it, blinking. He turns to me, and I’m granted a view that I’ve been deprived for what I feel is a long, long time. Eren’s teal orbs smattered with golden flecks are turned to me, and as if on reflex, my hands goes over to his cheeks cupping his face, my thumbs brushing the now sensitive flesh just below his eyes. 

“Eren?” His doctor calls his attention but he doesn’t respond, my brows furrow. There’s something wrong. His eyes are turned towards me but they’re unmoving, almost unseeing. My heartbeat quickens, I can feel his hands grip my wrist, they flex and tighten around my wrist. 

“L…Levi?” He stutters, and I can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes, hell I can feel tears brimming on my own. Fuck, I feared the worst before, but wanting to appear strong in front of my spouse and in an effort to give him faith, I didn’t voice any of it. Stayed fucking positive. I even threw out fucking prayers to a dozen gods who were probably on vacation or something ‘cause I think they went unanswered, fucking lazy ass idols! 

“Eren…” I can’t seem to find any other word in my vocabulary bank but that ont name that belongs to the love of my life. Fucking work tongue! 

“Le…Leeee….” my Eren’s voice is wobbly, the tears just forming in his eyes earlier, now dropping at an alarming rate down his reddened cheeks. I think I heard Carla gasp along with several others, Eren’s doctor, taking out a penlight and ordering some things for the two nurses to get or do. I don’t particularly care right now, all I want to do is comfort my distressed angel, beautiful despite his sorrow. I honestly don’t know what to do, so I settle with cooing to him gently, tenderly…

“Shhh, baby, babe, Eren my love it’s okay…no matter what what remember. I’m right here angel. Shhh, it’s going to alright, everything’s going to be fine love…” He’s hiccupping now, crying only getting louder. ‘God Levi, do something you moron!‘ I berate myself for lacking the ability to sooth my better half. How exactly do you heal the other part of your soul, when your half is aching as well. Fuck, no matter what, Eren comes first. I plant several chaste kisses on his lips and all over his face in a last ditch effort to comfort my husband. 

“Lee…Leee-Leviiii!!!” My Eren almost shouts. Carla is now crying in Grisha’s chest, Hanji, Mikasa and Izzy as well, being comforted by Armin and Farlan, Erwin left the room just after the first set of tears burst from Eren’s eyes, immediately taking out his phone and calling someone, his father or my uncle perhaps. 

“Love please breath for me, shhhh calm down, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much Eren, so so so so much. Everything’s gonna be oka…..” 

I’m cut off by a strong desperate push of his lips on mine. Just a firm press, not moving or anything. I grab his nape and run my other hand through his chestnut strands. Massaging his scalp gently. After awhile, I feel his hiccups and his tearing subside. I pull away to look at him and I’m greeted, surprisingly with the biggest smile I saw on his face since his accident. 

My brows furrow in confusion. Did the doctors miss a concussion or something. Choosing to just voice out my concerns, I look deeply at my husband. 

“Eren love?” Still the smile, and that’s when I really notice his gaze, it’s directly looking at my eyes. Ocean colored orbs looking at my own silvery blue ones. Could it be? Could it really fucking be!? 

”EREN!” 

“LEVI! Levi, love, Leeee, Leee …Leeee…..Ohmygod!!! I can see you LEEEE!!!!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! This has been too long overdue. I'm so sorry for the wait, I haven't been exactly replying to some of your comments and I'm so sorry for that as well, but thank you all so much to everyone who took their time to write and left them.
> 
> I am forever grateful for y'all and thank you so much for reading you guys!

“Eren love?” Still the smile, and that’s when I really notice his gaze, it’s directly looking at my eyes. Ocean colored orbs looking at my own silvery blue ones. Could it be? Could it really fucking be!? 

”EREN!” 

“LEVI! Levi, love, Leeee, Leee …Leeee…..Ohmygod!!! I can see you LEEEE!!!!”

 

\--- Chapter 6 ---

Levi POV 

I can’t remember the last time where our family and, in my case, limited number of friends are all gathered in one place and there is complete, pin drop silence. Because there never was. But today, in this moment, upon Eren saying: “LEVI! Levi, love, Leeee, Leee …Leeee…..Ohmygod!!! I can see you LEEEE!!!!” – You could almost hear the moment a feather touches the ground. 

No one was speaking, even the doctors are stunned to silence, hell even Hanji and Isabel seem to have lost any form of speech. Quite frankly the sight of us made one weird picture. 

My ears are ringing and I feel numb. This brat…

“Fuck...” Yep Levi, smooth. I launch myself onto him in the tightest hug I could without hurting him. Then there’s loud, mad, cathartic laughter. It’s enlivening in its transparency, it’s pure unadulterated joy – relief. It’s crazy and dammit, it’s contagious. 

Before long I find myself smiling widely and I’m joining Eren in a song of the most genuine expression of happiness. My husband and I are laughing our hearts out. Loud, crazy and infectious laughter. Within seconds our family and friends join in, and if we looked weird before, now, we look downright creepy. I mean, me of all people? Laughing? In public? The apocalypse might be coming sooner than we thought. 

“Shit brat, you can’t scare me like that, motherfucking son of a bi….” 

“Levi, I will not tolerate such language young man!” 

“Sorry Carl…I mean mother.” I send an apologetic look to my mother in law, although I don’t really regret saying or almost cursing in front of everyone before I turn towards Eren again. “Never one to give me a break huh?” 

My smile turns tender and his loud laughing stops as well as we look deep at each others’ eyes, liquid gleaming silver to his radiant Caribbean seas. My left hand rubs the peak of his cheekbones while my right curls around his nape, inching upwards to card through his soft messy hair, and use my grip to pull him towards my lips for a searing chaste kiss, he goes willingly and wraps his long arms around my waist. He breaks our kiss but stays in our embrace, he presses our foreheads and noses together and just smiles. Smiles like the time I secured his finger with a ring to mark him as mine. 

“Gotta keep you interested hubs. Can’t have you wandering about chasing Janes and Tarzans.” I snort loudly and nip at his nose, I would’ve dived in for another kiss but we were interrupted by a nondescript cough to Eren’s other side. Oh, guess we forgot about our small party – again. His doctors also can’t help their smiles. 

“So Eren, complete vision? No vertigo or blurriness? 

“Very surprisingly yes. None whatsoever Dr. Glen. And thank you by the way for taking care of me. To you as well Dr. Kelvin Sir.” Eren extends his hand to shake Eye Doctor – Glen or whatever his name is. Wait, you’re supposed to let go of my husband’s hands after – IMMEDIATELY AFTER – you shake them asshole! My hand on Eren’s head caresses down to his waist, my thumb rubbing gentle circles, but I make it a point to make it obvious while sending cold glares at Eye Doctor – Glen. Let go or I.Will.Gouge.Your.Eyes.Out.Glen. Eren, wonderful Eren of course notices again and turns to plant a quick kiss to my cheek. 

“You both have my husband and I’s deepest gratitude. Thank you.” Haa, in your face! Only then does Eye Doctor – Glen let my angel’s hand go. I have the biggest urge to rub Eren’s hand with germ sanitizer then antibacterial wipes. 

“Of course, I’m sure you would’ve done the same Eren.” I really wish Eren wouldn’t, maybe I should tell him to do just that. “You’re husband is practically family to us here Mr. Ackerman, everyone loves him here.” And you have the audacity to smile at me!? I’ll ruin your life Eye Doctor – Glen! Someone softly cleared their throat next to me, I look over and see Eren giving me the ’Levi, behave´ look. I can’t argue with that look, I’m practically a puddle under that gaze, so with the heaviest heart, I decide to follow my husband’s lead. 

“I’m so glad to hear that Dr. Glen, MY HUSBAND, loves THIS PLACE, and working here. And I’m…happy, that he has ACQUAINTANCES here that are willing to look out for his SAFETY.” I make sure to emphasize certain choice words to drive the point – EREN IS MINE FUCKFACE!!! 

I hear giggling beside and by our feet, it’s Hanji and Isabel, the bitches probably caught on to the apparent cold exchange between me and Eren’s ‘admirer,’ auuughh!!! Thinking about it actually makes me wan’na hurl. I felt a slight pinch on my waist from Eren, silently telling me again to ‘Levi, behave.’ Thankfully, it’s old man Dr. Kelvin that answers this time. 

“Ahh yes, YOUR HUSBAND is a very vital part of this hospital’s medical team Mr. Ackerman. And the CHILDREN love him.” He puts extra emphasis on the word children and looks directly at me with a knowing gaze. Old man Kelvin definitely caught on, but this one I can tell is friendly fire, I give him an appreciative nod in reply. 

“Okay then! What’s next?” Eren, ever the impatient one asks loudly, but I can tell he was just trying to end the awkward exchange. 

“Next is recovery, we’re keeping you only for a couple more days to help get some of your more serious injuries to set, but at the rate your healing you might just be able to go home in 2 days, 3 max, but no forcing yourself Eren. How are your ribs young man?” 

“Uhhhm, a little sore, but they’re not that painful anymore. Yesterday they’re smarting with every move I make, now though there’s just a dull throbbing. Other than that, I’m actually fine Dr. Kelvin.” 

“Mhmm, okay we’ll see in 2, no strenuous activities yet Eren, plenty of rest, you can eat anything but in regulation, you know the drill, other than that, if you need us or if you have any more questions, just page the nurses’ station and they’ll get us for you.” 

“Thank You Sir!” Eren chirps brightly, old man Kelvin’s eyes crinkle slightly as he smiles at my cheerful angel, Eye Doctor – Glen just, shit, is he blushing?! Before my growl gets any more louder, Eren swoops in to plant a quick kiss on my cheek which extinguish the growing fire inside me. He pinches my side again lightly and gives me a knowing lopsided smile. 

“Yes, thank you too doctors.” I say with a sigh and the doctors leave then. Goddammit Eren! 

“Eren, do you perhaps need a collar for your faithful pet?” – Hanji 

“And a leash, can’t have him going after every guy or girl that looks at you for more than 3 seconds after all.” – Isabel 

“You should also maybe consider bringing him to obedience class. Might get him to learn a little more regard for people and abide by your orders.” – Farlan 

“I don’t know. That last thing you could probably do is just to get him neutered…” – Erwin 

“Fucking what Eyebrows?!” There was loud rambunctious laughter all around the room. The brightest coming from my beloved, granted it’s on my expense, but I couldn’t be any more content right now. Eren is fine, apart from his broken leg, he’s already well on his way to full recovery. I can’t wait to take him home and back to how we were before his accident. The still un-arrested causes of this atrocity lingers on my mind but for now I chose to put it on the sidelines and just focus on my Eren. 

“I can’t wait to go home.” He murmurs to my ear, apparently he thinks the same as me. I look at him and hold his face in my palms, mirth still swimming in those emerald pools. 

“Me too baby, me too. Soon.” I mutter as I press my lips firmly to his and I can feel more than see his smile. 

The next few days went by in a blur. The day after Eren woke up, the detective in charge of his case came by for an interview regarding the incident. Basically, they asked Eren for his recollection on what happened. They set up a camera to record Eren’s statement, and Eren began his story. 

“I got out of the hospital just after midnight. Went straight to the parking lot and got in my car. I was feeling a bit peckish so I stopped at a gas station nearby and I got some doughnuts and a coffee. There was a game rerun on the TV at the station that has the time displayed on the monitor, so it was 12:47 when I left. I went straight towards home after that.”

“Did you notice anything unusual on your way back? Or when you left the hospital or the gas station?” Officer Ness asked, he was standing by the right side of Eren’s bed, occasionally writing something on his small notepad, which I don’t know what he uses for if there was already a camera recording my husband is saying. 

“Hmm, no I don’t think so. The roads were pretty deserted by that time. There were a bit more people around the hospital’s lobby and waiting area because of the food poisoning in a kid’s birthday party but they’re mostly parents and family friends.” 

“Did anyone approach you at some point during that evening aside from family of your patients? Someone you may thought was odd or made you uncomfortable in any way.” 

Eren went deep in thought, recollecting what happened on the eve of his accident. I was sitting on the chair that I have been occupying since he was admitted, my legs crossed, my hand intertwined with his and a stoic, if a bit cold expression on my face directed towards the detective who is making my angel recall the cursed events of that night, when all I want is to erase it from Eren’s mind and possibly make Eren forget that he almost left me that evening, for good. 

My hold on his hand tightens and I started rubbing my thumb on his knuckles. He stops on his recollection to look at me. He gives me a small smile and a light squeeze back. 

“It’s okay bubba.” He reassures me in an affectionate way, then he looks back to the detective with a look of curious uncertainty. “I talk to a lot of people everyday, and with my job it’s pretty common to come across people who are in different states of worry, panic and even agitation. What I’m saying is it’s become normal to feel uncomfortable when talking to some people in my job. But there was this guy who came to the front desk and asked some odd questions. I wasn’t actually there so I had a bit trouble remembering, but Mia from front desk told me about him when I came by from my afternoon break. She told me that a man came by and was looking for a Mr. Ackerman, when she asked if he had an appointment with Dr. Ackerman she told me he asked if the doctor is Levi Ackerman, which she answered that ‘no, it’s Dr. Eren Ackerman.’ Now a whole lot more people are more familiar with my husband’s name so I didn’t think anything of it. It definitely wasn’t the first time either. Even with patients.”

“Hmm, that does sound like a lead. We’ll follow through on that information, thank you Dr. Ackerman.”

“Please, Eren is fine. Why the follow through? Wasn’t I in an accident? Why do you need a lead?”

This is one moment I definitely wasn’t looking forward to, in fact I was dreading it. Eren just had to pick the one detail I was hoping he wouldn’t. My hand squeezes his again, catching his attention. He looks back to me and he tilts his head to the right. Oh stop being adorable when I’m downright nervous and angry at the same time, strange combination but it’s exactly how I feel at the moment. Nervous of how he’s going to take the truth of what happened and angry once again at the man/people who did this to my angel. 

I get up and sat at his bed, taking our joined hands in my lap after pressing a kiss on our intertwined fingers. I meet his questioning gaze before answering him in a gentle, most assuring way I can. 

“Not exactly love. The car that...crashed...into yours...was not in any way, out of control.” I was having trouble finding the words I want to use to soften the truth. I didn’t want to just say ‘No babe, you were not in an accident. They purposefully crashed into your car to probably get back at me.’

“What? You mean it was deliberate?” 

“That is what we are trying to find out Eren. The security footage that captured the collision showed something, not consistent with an accident.” Officer Ness tells him while looking at me, I can tell he’s trying to gauge if I was comfortable with him telling that to Eren. 

“What’s that?” 

Well, being comfortable sharing information is beyond the point now that Eren is curious. Curious Eren does not stop digging until he’s satisfied with the answers he gets. 

“Well, that’s..”

“Show me.” See, won’t stop. 

“Go ahead Officer, I know my husband. He won’t stop asking until he finds out his answers.” I look at Eren and with my unoccupied hand, I brush his bangs off his face and cup his cheek. He looks at me then tilts his head, pushing his cheek firmer against my palm. “Curious, curious thing that you are.” I tell him softly and he smiles in amusement in return. 

“Alright.” Detective Ness tells the other officer with him to retrieve the laptop that’s in his bag, he sets it up and pulls the CCTV file of the crash and gives the computer to Eren who takes it and places it on his lap. He pressed the play button and watched the video play onscreen. I didn’t want to watch it again, I can’t watch it again, so I instead just looked at Eren and watched the expressions he made. 

His eyes widened a bit and his hand that I was holding tensed, I heard tires screeching from the computer and I know what’s going to happen next. I squeezed Eren’s hand, my grip was probably becoming painful but he’s not bothered. Attention entirely focused on the video he was watching. And then I heard the crash and saw Eren’s sharp intake of breath. The part following is what I hated most. More than seeing Eren’s car tumble while he’s in it. I knew he was watching it when I saw him squint and his brows furrow in confusion and anger. 

I felt him trembling before I saw it. I lean forward and press a chaste kiss on his shoulder, hoping to ease the tension I can feel radiating off of him, not minding the two other people in the room with us. I felt him let out a deep exhale, and soon after he stops trembling and he loses some of the tension in his body earlier. I lean back to look at my beloved. There was still confusion, but the anger in his eyes was replaced by hurt, which was probably worse than seeing him angry. 

Eren looking hurt just makes me want to scour the country, continent, hell the whole world to find the bastards that caused this and bring them the most pain filled experience of their lives. No one can ever do that to my Eren! No one. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, no, I don’t know. I think so?” He’s not looking at me but at his lap, suddenly he looks to Officer Ness with a wide eyed look on his face. “I heard him talking, I thought it was just a dream, well nightmare, but now I know. I remember him talking. My ears were still ringing a bit from the hit but I heard him say something about ‘keeping enemies close, but those you love closer.’ Something along those lines.” 

I didn’t even realize I was growling until Eren pulled our still joined hands in his lap and squeezed it tightly. I looked at him again, wanting nothing more than to pull him in my lap, wrap him in my arms where he will be forever safe from any harm and engulf him in an endless hug. 

“We’ll take note of that, anything else you remember Eren?”

He was still looking at me when he answered, not that I want him to look away. Its the policemen I want to go away this instant so I could just cuddle my Eren. 

“No that’s all of it I think. If I remember anything else, I’ll just get Levi to give you a call.” He brakes our gaze for a second to look at the Officer Ness. “Thank you Officer, I hope I was helpful.”

“You were Eren, thank you again. And please do, any information will be helpful in the investigation. We’ll also give you a ring for any developments. Mr. Ackerman, Sir. We’ll be taking our leave.” 

I give them a nod of understanding, Eren hands them back the computer and they promptly left right after. 

Eren looks back at me and I immediately grab his nape with my unoccupied hand. I pull him to me and I crashed our lips together in a hungry kiss. He holds my waist to help his balance and kisses me back. Our kiss was harsh, desperate for something I don’t know. Our teeth clash and one or both of us get nicked, I taste blood mixed in with saliva but I don’t care ‘cause I also taste Eren, and fuck did I miss having him this way! I felt him whine into our kiss, he brakes our intertwined hands and he moves his over my shoulders and cards his fingers through my hair. I put my hand on his hip and squeeze his flesh, he groans and started to pull himself on my lap but that’s when he breaks away from our kiss. He gasps loudly, all glistening lips and flushed cheeks. 

I thought he was just out of breath but I notice him holding his ribs, and then he winces and curls up towards himself. My eyes widen a bit and I immediately lean in and fuzz over him, rubbing his back and pushing his hair away from his face to look at him. 

“Shit baby! I’m so sorry I got carried away. Are you in pain? Eren love?” He groans softly while still hunched over. 

“It’s me who got carried away Lee, I wanted on your lap but my ribs protested. ‘Guess I’m not yet fitted for the fast lane, eh.”

“If it were up to me, I’d rather you away from the highway at all for awhile. Keep you on the red light. Parked at home. Preferably barefoot and in the kitchen.” He giggles and reaches up for a peck on my lips. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble daddy but I don’t think this isn’t the right time for another child. So barefoot and in the kitchen, I won’t be, but red lighted and parked at home, well.....M not exactly given a whole lot of choices am I?” He knocks on his cast and smiles up at me like it was nothing. My chest warms at the smile he gives me and there are butterflies in my stomach. God could he be any more perfect?!

I lean forward and kiss him again. Not as desperate as before but just as passionate, and sweet.

“No. But it would give me an excuse to pamper and dote on you. Ready to get courted like the most eligible bachelor in the country again, doctor?” I peck him on the lips again and brush my knuckles on his cheekbones. He turns his head and he kisses my palm. 

“Mmmm. Like you’ve stopped. I swear Lee, if you buy me any more jewelry, I’d have enough to open a store and keep it stocked for a whole year.” 

“Then I’d build you another closet, or get you a larger safe, you’re pick my lovely. As long as you say yes in the end.” He laughs again and it makes me smile, there really was no dampening my angel’s spirits. “Does your ribs still hurt?” Concern practically drips from my voice, he stops laughing and smiles softly at me instead. 

“Yup, it just hurt when I tried to pulled my weight. I’m okay now.”

“Alright, do you want anything or do you wan’na lie back down?” 

“A nap sounds nice,” he holds the my hand that was still caressing his cheek and meets my gaze. Alive Carribean waters that I can get lost in to my boring stormy gray one. “Stay in here with me?” He whispers in a hopeful voice. I can only nod in response and I help him get situated first before I pull the blanket over his waist. I get under the covers as well turning on my side facing him, and I tell him to lift his head so I can place my arm under it as his makeshift pillow while my other hand goes over his waist to land on his lower bank. 

We stare at each other, blanketed in a comfortable silence, not saying anything and breathing in each others air. He grips my shirt and pulls me flush against him, leaving no space between us and our noses touching, still looking at each others’ eyes. 

“I’ll protect you no matter what Eren. I’ll never let any harm befall on you. I promised myself on the day I asked you to marry me and I promised you on our wedding day. I’ll make those who did this regret the day they decided on laying their filthy hands on you. They’ll never get away...”

“Stop. I know you’re scared of me getting hurt but I’m terrified Levi. Terrified that you’d get harmed in your pursuit of protecting me. I remember you telling me about those letters you and Erwin kept receiving before, and I recognize the mark that that man dropped on the ground. Listen to me Levi. I don’t demand much of you, but I need you to DO THIS FOR ME. Promise me you’ll let the officers do their job. Promise me that you won’t go off on your own after these people. Promise me, just as I’ll promise you that I’ll be careful and do as you say for my safety, that you’ll also stay by my side. Safe and by my side Levi. Promise me.”

“Eren I...”

“PROMISE ME!” He grips my shirt tighter and his eyes glow in determined stubbornness. 

“Yes, I promise. And you did too. Anything I ask of you, no complaints. And I’ll just let the investigation unfold in all it’s slow assed glory.” 

“Yup, no complaints, promise.” He smiles again before he leaned in to peck my lips three times in a row.

“Mhmm, we’ll see when you’re bodyguards arrive. I’ll make sure to remind you of your promise then dearest.” I smirk at him knowing he would still have some grumblings about being given a protection detail. I did as he did and pecked him three times on the lips as well. 

“Bodyguards?! Plural?!” I chuckled. See? Being the little freedom loving spitfire that he is, I knew his hackles would rise on the bodyguard part. 

“What? You just promised, remember?” He doesn’t answer back but he buries his face in my chest and grumbles unintelligibly. This goes on for about two minutes straight that I can’t help but laugh loudly at his antics, but this is a win for me that I definitely won’t back down. He’d get his protection detail and that’s the end of it. 

It seems though that my laugh lightens him up a bit too, ‘cause next I feel are his arms wiggling around my waist to trap me in a tight hug.

“Hmph, you’re lucky I love you very, very, very much!” He says against on my chest. 

“That I am my love. That I am.” I bury my face in his hair and plant a series of smooches, inhaling his natural scent and instantly feel like I am actually at home. Which I am, because Eren is my home. “Nap love, nap. The faster you heal, the sooner we can go home.” 

“Mhmm. Be here when I wake up?”

“Of course. And I’ll eve follow you in your sleep.” It was only a few more minutes of comfortable warm silence before I heard my husband’s soft snores and even breathing. Feeling lethargic as well, I did follow him to dreamland. Thoughts of his accident and those who caused it pushed back on the back of my mind. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Two more days passed and it’s finally time for us to go home. His parents went back to their hotel yesterday so its just us two today. I was signing my husbands discharge papers when an all too familiar voice screeches loudly earning glares from the hospital staff on the lobby and those passing by. 

“ERRRREEEEEEENNNNN POOOOOOOO!!!!!”

My angel looks towards the ‘insect’ and smiles. 

“Hey Uncle Ken! Where have you been old man?” 

“Ohhh good, I’m good angel, here I brought you this!” A low growl bubbled in my throat upon hearing him call my Eren Angel, only I have that right. 

“Oh wow Uncle Ken they’re beautiful! Thank you so much!” Eren was gawking at the huge ass bouquet of exotic green orchids and baby’s breath the insect gave him, fuck him I can do so much better than that, good thing he doesn’t know my Eren’s favorite flowers. 

“Eren don’t get it too close to you face darling, we don’t know where IT got it from there might be some bacteria lingering in there or something.” 

“Hey, I resent that!” 

“The IT or the bacteria?” 

“Both?”

“You’re asking, does it mean it’s true then old man?” 

“Now now, he didn’t mean it Uncle Ken. You know Levi, he shows his affections through half-hearted insults, you getting some just means he really cares! Aint that right babe?” Eren turns to look at me with imploring eyes, I want to retain a little bit of dignity, but dammit, I’m weak to those eyes! I try to have a silent conversation with him. ‘Please Babe don’t make me do this please, I love you so very much, I’ll do anything for you, but please baby, not this one please!?’ 

I know he understood because he just amps up his puppy look with a sweet, endearing smile, the one that broke all my walls and made me wrap myself up in his little finger. In shame, I concede to him with a bow of my head and an indignant ‘hmph!”, well as indignant as I could under his gaze. I pushed his chair forward with him smiling like the day I proposed to him and the irritating IT following us towards the car. Thankfully he gets in on his own, and we drove home after Auruo puts Eren’s Chair in the compartment. 

“I miss home.” Eren turns to me and gives me this happy-content expression. 

“I know how you feel love. By the way I had Petra and the staff prepare the blue guest room downstairs. We’d be sleeping there in the meantime until you could move more easily on your own. Is that alright?”

“Yup, thank you for being so thoughtful babe.” He plants three pecks on my lips. It seemed to be a recurring scene since that day we talked to the detective. Speaking of which, there were no new updates on the case from them. On one hand I’m annoyed at the slow assed pace their investigation seems to be going, in the other I’m kinda glad that Eren was not reminded again of what he experienced during his recuperation in the hospital. 

Eren rested his head on my shoulder and I place my arm around his. We talked about non-sensible, mundane things the entire ride home. It feels really, really good to be back in this domestic setting with Eren again. I’m glad I took a few days leave off work because I realize I have been craving this domesticity so much, and I plan on starting the court and dote on Eren plan as soon as we get home. 

Few more minutes passed and were driving through the gates of our seaside estate. Eren was even more giddy and his energy is palpable. He’s almost vibrating in the car. A smile tugs at my lips at seeing him this excited. 

We stop and I don’t even wait for Auruo to get Eren’s wheelchair out before getting out of the car and going around it to open my angel’s door. Just as I did, he reaches out his arms, completely in sync with what I was thinking. I lift him out of the car and carry him through the open double doors bridal style. 

Petra is by the door smiling at us. 

“Eren! Oh gosh welcome back home! How are your feeling?”

“Much better now Petra, thank you so much! I’m so glad to be back home.”

“We missed you so much! Oh I better get your things from the car. You’re parents will be by later for dinner. Talk to you later Eren!”

“Yeah okay, thanks!”

“Thank god, I thought she was going to chat with all the way to the bedroom.”

“Levi! Play nice babe! She just missed us!”

“I thoroughly believe it’s just you though dearest . You have that effect on people, tch everyone even. Makes me want to put a name tag around your neck that says “Sole Ownership of Levi Ackerman. Fuck Off!”

Loud, wild, cathartic laughter answers my tirade and my angel hugs me tighter. He’s laughing so hard he was wheezing when we got to the bedroom. I placed him on top of the newly made bed and peppered his face and neck with kisses, ending with three firm pecks on the lips. 

“Oh Levi, only you papa, only ever you.” He’s smiles sweetly at me, and he looks so adorable with laughter still in his eyes and cheeks bright pink from laughing so hard. He pecks me three times on the lips as well. He rests his forehead on mine and we just gaze at each other, I was just about to move again to claim his lips when my phone rang and I pull it out from my pants pocket. Eren looks at me curiously before I answer it. 

“It’s Eyebrows, I just need to take this my prince. Get settled and I’ll join you in a bit, can you manage love?”

“Yup, go ahead. Oh, can you grab my bag at the car, I just need to call Mom to tell her we’re home.”

“Of course, be right back.” I swipe my thumb over the screen to answer the call while walking towards the bedroom door to take Eren’s bag from the car. "Erwin. I was just about to call you. We just got home.”

“Levi. We have a situation. The letters are back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel like someone wants to send those same letters my way?
> 
> Waaaahhhh! Love you all for reading! I'd also love to hear what you thought about this ch. 
> 
> Until the next chapter again guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow wow, two in is a row! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! And to all of you who left a comment! You guys we're all so sweet and you've made me so stupidly happy! 
> 
> And for all y'all who stuck with this fix, here's a little somethingIt's smut you guys!!! Enjoy! Hope it's at least half way decent...;)

“Levi. We have a situation. The letters are back.”

\--- Chapter 7 --- 

Levi’s fingers tighten on the phone so much his knuckles almost turn white. His breathing stops abruptly he didn’t even realized it stopped until his lungs burn from the lack of air, that’s when he took a deep breath to replenish the oxygen his lungs so desperately craved. 

He heard Erwin's voice calling his name repeatedly on the other line. He cleared his throat and shook his head briefly to clear it from the fog that settled through his mind from the news Erwin just broke with him. 

“Sorry Erwin. When?”

“It’s alright, it was a bit of a shock for me as well when they arrived. It arrived at my desk through the building’s mail cart.”

“How in the fuck did that even happen?! We installed a security procedure to sift through the company correspondences not long before those letters started to prevent these situations. Those letters should have been sent straight to security.” Levi’s voice turned quieter at the last sentence, not wanting Eren to hear him talking to Erwin. He doesn’t want to worry his husband more than he already is. 

Levi sighed and turned to head for the second floor intending to go to his study to get more privacy, or so he could talk more freely with Erwin without worrying that Eren might hear their conversation. Kenny was standing by the second floor landing, looking at him with a knowing gaze in his eyes. 

Levi opened his study and leaving the door open for Kenny to enter if he wanted to. He did, he silently closed the door after him and sat on one of the plush armchairs in front of Levi’s dark mahogany desk, while Levi sat at his own soft reclining leather chair. He turned the phone’s speaker on so that Kenny could listen in with their conversation, he didn’t exactly feel like repeating every detail to his uncle anyway. He placed his phone on his desk and reclined back in his chair. 

“I know Levi, but this one wasn’t sent like all the previous ones. It was laced in an envelop of a personal mail for me. We always get these quarterly statement of accounts from banks that we have accounts in so the mail itself was pretty normal and nondescript. That’s why the people we have sifting through our mails for security did not find it suspicious by any means and sent it straight to our offices. I checked with your staff and it seemed that you got the same one as well. They’re getting more sneaky with their means that is for sure.” 

He watched as his uncle crossed his legs, putting his elbows on the arm of the chair he’s sitting on and his chin rested on his joined hands. Kenny’s eyes narrowed on what Erwin said. He looks every bit the mob boss he is, and Levi was sure that even without him involved, Kenny alone would light fire on these bastards asses. He knows what exactly his uncle was capable of, times like these he’s actually glad of his particular skill set, most of it Kenny made sure to drill into him when he was growing up. 

“Shit Erwin. So now they have a way of getting to our personal letters while it’s still en route?! This is getting too close Erwin.” 

“I agree Levi. I already called our security agency. I’ve set up a meeting this afternoon to discuss heightening all security measures and perhaps adding close in personal details to each of us. I know you already had one organized for Eren, but it may be prudent to have one for yourself. Eren would want that as well.”

“That’s good, I would very much like to join in on that meeting but I really don’t want to leave Eren right now, I’m sorry for leaving it all to you for now Erwin. Yes, I have and I probably would have one as well. Eren kind of demanded I lay off of dipping my feet in the investigation and having a protection detail for myself. He put his foot down and told me if I’m going to force it on him then his going to do the same.”

“That’s alright Levi, there’s really not that much to. We already have certain security measures set up, we are just going to talk about increasing it so it wouldn’t be that much of a bother. Besides, my old man seems to be taking what happened to Eren a bit more personally as well. You know how endeared Eren has become to him. I believe he’s organizing something with your uncle. I saw them last night at my father’s house when I came over for Poker night.”

Levi looked to his uncle, the man has a stoic calculating expression on his face. He would make sure to get information on that meeting from his uncle later. 

“How could I forget?” Levi said in exasperation mixed in with a healthy dose of annoyance. 

Ever since Eren was introduced to Zackley, the bear of a man had been immensely taken by the fiery passion his little angel had when asked about his dreams and what he wanted to be when he grew older. Erwin’s old man was a very ‘traditional’ person. He has an air of critical wisdom and commanding presence that demands respect whenever he walks in a room. He was never one to show any emotions especially in the presence of other people. But somehow, his Eren found a way to leap over the old man’s walls. 

Eren always had that effect on people. He draws them in to himself, like infatuated moths to a flame. His husband has people wrapping themselves around his little finger with an effervescent smile and big dreamy eyes full of honesty and earnestness for life. He hasn’t met anyone who is immune to his angel’s charm. And it annoys the fuck out of Levi as much as it ignites a bubble of pride in his chest. ‘Cause all he wants, is all of Eren’s attention for himself. He just wants to envelop his husband in his arms, hold him there tightly and lock them both in their bedroom where he could drown Eren in hugs, kisses and loving caresses, make love to him all day long and through the night. Make him have his babies and make another right after. 

His eyebrows twitch in annoyance at the amused chuckle he hears from Erwin and from remembering Zackley’s ridiculous attempts at making Eren HIS Son-in-Law. Ridiculous, annoying and just plain-right vile. His son is straight for fucks sake! Sending his little darling all kinds of trinkets and sweets from all corners of the world - having found out about Eren’s outrageous addiction to all sweet things. There were even times that he sent his then boyfriend an entire collection of Cartier platinum men’s diamond rings with a note asking for his ring size and to chose any or all of it if Eren wants. 

Enraged from the old man’s blatant bordering desperate attempts of getting Eren to date Erwin instead, Levi took the entire case of jewelry when Eren showed it to him, shoved it into the dirtiest container he can find in Eren’s kitchen, which turned out to be a burlap sack which contained potatoes, and sent it back to the blond bastard with a personal note from himself saying: ‘Take these back you old fart. Stop sending MY BOYFRIEND gifts! He’s MINE! And your son is fucking STRAIGHT which you should try doing on your brain you shit father. My Eren is NOT interested so go and FUCK YOURSELF you decaying old bastard!’

Sufficed to say Levi’s note was taken in stride. Zackley didn’t stop. 

“Oh by the way, I saw the package you sent him back last night. Just so you know, I called him out on it. I don’t know what my father was thinking sending an entire case of champagne and chocolates to an injured person at the hospital. I’m sorry Levi, you know I’m useless with talking him out of this habit he developed. Did Eren see them?” He heard Levi scoff.��”Hmph! Like hell!”

“So he did.” Erwin asked in amusement, he knew Levi for far too long to recognize his friend’s speech quirks!

“He was fucking laughing, wanted to keep them so he could get to them when he’s healed. Told me to send them home and give your old man his thanks. Well, fuck that! I’ll just buy him triple of what Zackley sent!” Kenny was snickering in front of him and it just adds to his annoyance, his brows twitch and he’s inching to throw something at his uncle to get him to stop. 

“He’s going to find out about it you know.” 

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.” He heard a familiar beeping on Erwin’s end. “You better take that, I know how heavy your workload should be now that I’m not at my office, we shouldn’t be taking this long for a phone call.”

“Your right, I should take this one. I’ll call you for updated on what we’ve talked about at the meeting later.”

“Yes please, thanks again Erwin.”

“You really don’t have to thank me for this Levi, it’s as much about me as it is about you and Eren, I’m just really sorry that he was dragged into this as well.”

“Yeah, me too. But we’ll end it Erwin. We’ll make sure of it.”

“Yes my friend. Until later. Goodbye Levi.”

“Goodbye Erwin.” He heaved a long sigh once the call was ended. 

Kenny wordlessly got up and went to Levi’s liquor cabinet by the far right wall of his study, taking out two glasses, putting ice cubes and tipping single malt scotch in it. He walks back to Levi’s desk, placing on in front of his nephew before sitting back on the chair he was occupying earlier, and sipping on his own drink. Levi straightening up and doing the same. 

The golden liquid making it’s way down his throat, giving an appreciated burn and drawing a tired sigh from his chest. 

“So, the Titans...” Kenny rumbles, looking at the swirling liquid in his glass. Levi looks at his uncle under his fringe, noticing his sharpened gaze. He doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t need to, Kenny is in Godfather Mode. He looks to Levi with a grin forming on his aged face and a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “We won’t let them get away with this nephew. They signed their own tombstones when they went after Eren. I stepped back when they first went after you, but that’s just because you asked me too. But this, this is unforgivable.” 

“Pace yourself old man, you’re not as young as you probably think you still are.” Levi leans back again in his chair, he’s quiet for a moment before adding, “I want a hand on this Kenny. It’s my husband they laid hands on. I still shake with rage whenever I remember.” Kenny scoffed and tutted him, making Levi look at his uncle with venom in his eyes. 

“Eren won’t let you, so your grounded Leeee-viiiii.” Kenny sing-songed which just annoyed Levi more. 

“Has he told you?”

“No. But I know Eren enough. He’s a real angel.” Kenny says with sparkles in his eyes that suddenly turns icy. “That’s why those snot-nosed brats would pay in blood and tears. No one gets away with hurting family.” 

Levi used to really hate his uncle’s ‘business,’ he still does despite not being directly involved. The was a reason Kenny was known as ‘The Slasher’ and Levi was well aware of it. This time, this time Levi was glad his unle is ‘The Slasher.’ He drained the contents of his glass and stood up. Rounded the table and tapped his uncle back, gripping his shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze before letting go - the closest this to Levi expressing his care and appreciation to his uncle. 

“You still owe me details on what you talked about with Zackley old man. Dinner’s at seven, the whole family’s gonna be there. I need to check on my husband, I remembered he just asked me to bring him his things. Can’t have my angel waiting for long.”

Levi walked to the door. If he’d looked back, he would’ve seen a big, honest-happy smile on his uncle’s face, but he was too busy hiding his own to do so anyway. 

Getting downstairs, Levi decided on a detour and went to the kitchen to get Eren a snack. With two water bottles, a mug of chocolate milk and a bowl of fruit to share, Levi made his way back to the foyer where he was sure Petra placed their things for him to get what he needs before taking them all to the washer. All things that came from the hospital are always washed before they are taken into storage - Levi’s instructions. 

Sure enough, he found his leather messenger bag where he put all of Eren’s personal effect as well as his own. Balancing the tray in his one hand, he grabbed the bag with the other and proceeded to go to their temporary bedroom. 

He found the door slightly open so just pushed it more with his shoulder, getting in and closing it with his foot. Eren was propped against the mountain of pillows by the headboard remote in hand and switching between channels, looking for something interesting to watch in the TV. His cast is resting, propped up on another pillow and he looked up when Levi entered and shut the door closed. 

“Hey.” Eren greeted him with a small, beautiful smile on his face. 

Levi sat place the tray on Eren’s bedside table and sat at the bed, putting his bag beside Eren on the pillows and caressing Eren’s thighs. He took his husband’s hand with his unoccupied one and kissed his knuckles. Placing it oh his own lap after and brushing his thumb against Eren’s knuckles in a tender and affectionate gesture. 

“Hey yourself. Did all this on your own? I’m impressed.” Levi said gesturing to the mountain of pillows behind Eren with his head. Eren chuckled a little and leaned back further into his pillows. 

“Mn not exactly, crawled up here on my own but Petra helped gather the pillow and she placed one over there for my leg. Everything okay?” Eren asked, tilting his head a little to the side, making look adorably cute. If Levi was a lesser man he would’ve blushed crimson, but as it is, he only turned slightly pink on the cheeks. 

“Hmmm, just some office stuff and all that boring shit. No need to worry about it pretty.” He brushed a kiss on Eren’s hand again who furrowed his brows a bit, clearly knowing there’s a lot more to it than what Levi said but choosing to let Levi tell it to him when he thinks the time is right. He knows that his husband harbored a lot of stress these past few days. Right now, his main thought was to get them both to relax, de-stressify and get back to their normal domestic routine. 

He tugged on Levi’s hand to get him to sit closer. He did. He let go of the remote to take Levi’s hand in both of his and squeeze it in a tender little massage. 

“Alright. How are you?” Eren asked in a gentle almost motherly tone. Levi hummed and gave Eren’s thigh a squeeze. 

“Better now that your here. At home. In our bed. Well, temporary bed. And you love?”

“Hmhn, I agree. I missed our home. I’m used to the hospital but, I feel like I can actually breath in here. I was getting a little antsy being cooped up in that place too long. And more importantly,” Eren raised their hands and kissed it three times. “I missed cuddling with you without being interrupted by visitors constant check-ups. Eren gave him a beautiful smile. One that would have Levi wagging his tail if he ever had one. 

“Right, ‘cause my embrace can cure any illness.” Crisp, tinkling laugh came from Eren, and Levi was smiling like he just received a gift basket of the best cleaning products in the world. 

“Oh but they do. On me. It’s been tried and tested. Doctor approved, 100% effective.”

“Your precious.” Levi took one hand and caressed Eren’s cheek. 

“And your sweet. Is that for me?” Eren gestured to the tray with his head. 

“Yes, I thought a snack is due before cuddles and a nap, so here.” Levi lifted the fruit bowl and a fork and handed it Eren who took it eagerly and speared a big chunk of strawberry, biting into it and taking a raspberry and an apple chunk, holding the fork out for his husband to take a bite. Levi did Eren smiled at him, before repeating what he did. Taking a bite and holding one out after for Levi. 

They did that until they finishied the bowl, Levi taking it and giving Eren the mug of chocolate milk. Eren finished it in just a few gulps to Levis horror. 

“Baby slow down!” Eren just smiled at Levi with his eyes and continued to down his drink unfazed. When he was done, he handed the mug back to Levi and burped loudly. “Eww Eren, gross.”

“Yeah, yeah. You love me anyway.” Levi just grumbled much to Eren’s amusement. He handed Eren a bottle of water and opened the other for himself. Once they were done, He took everything back and got up to take the tray to the kitchen to be washed by the staff later. 

When he arrived back to the bedroom, he saw Eren lying down on the bed, his leg still propped up on the pillow. He lowered the TV’s volume to a background noise and looked to Levi expectantly. He raised his right hand in a loving invitation. His head tilted a little to the right, a small pretty smile on his supple lips. The overall picture made Levi want to kneel down and hail to the heavens in praise and gratitude. What could he have ever done to deserve such a precious gift. And as if that wasn’t enough. His Eren just had to add something more to the perfection in front of him. His love called him with a lilting soft voice angels would envy. 

“Com’ere Papa.” 

And what is Levi if not but a weak mortal man in the presence of an ethereal demigod. He follows the command in wholehearted dedication. He turns on his side to face Eren once in the bed. His husband does the same after some careful maneuvering to turn his casted leg sideways. Eren reached out his hands to grab Levi’s shirt and pull him closer, not letting it go even once their pressed against each other, and hooks his healthy leg over his husband’s hip. 

Levi for his part hooks his arm below Eren’s neck so he can use it as a makeshift pillow, and also so he could card his fingers in Eren’s messy fringe. His other hand automatically goes to hold Eren’s thigh for support, running it up and down in a gentle yet tender massage. 

Eren smiles up to him and pushes forward to plant three small pecks on Levi’s lips. 

“Mn, thank you dear, your the sweetest.” Levi says in his usual low sexy voice. But it’s not sexually charged at all, just comfortable and serene, sweet even and calming. 

“I’m liking this little tradition. It’s definitely catching up.”

“But...” Levi prompts while nuzzling Eren’s nose with his own, a smile tugging the corners of his lips. 

“But....I want a little something...more.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

Levi pushed Eren’s head forward by grabbing his nape and he meets him by crashing his lips to Eren. It was a messy needy kiss. Eren immediately uses his tongue to lick the seam of Levi’s lips and their tongues meet in desperate hunger. Exchanging saliva more than actually feeling the kiss, it’s like their re-discovering a forgotten place, this time it’s each other mouths, mapping every inch, tasting every crevice. 

Levi moves his hand to Eren’s hip where he grabs the plump flesh in tight squeezes. The motions sparks a fire in Eren’s belly and he sucks on Levi’s tongue, pulling it inside his mouth. 

Levi groans gutturaly, it rumbles from his throat making Eren feel the vibrations. Their breathing turns harsh, the air so heated and thick with need Levi thought he could almost taste it. Eren’s lungs start to burn, his exhausting air more than he’s taking it, so he breaks away first and takes in air in harsh gasps. 

Levi attacks his neck and bites his Adam’s apple causing Eren to yelp and grab Levi’s hair, pulling it moaning into his ear. He starts to grind into Levi’s leg and it’s like pouring gasoline to a fire. Levi’s hand moves to Eren’s ass, squeezing and grabbing chunks of the flesh in possessive tugs. 

“Levi! I need you baby, Shit!” Eren shouts into his ear. Levi idly thinks it’s a good thing all bedrooms in their home are sound proof. The sounds his baby makes are so wanton it should be illegal. 

Despite the burning need, his concern for his beloved angel pulls him a little more on the rational side. Eren just got out of the hospital and he’s supposed to avoid strenuous activities. Leaving Eren’s neck he buries his face on his husband’s chest, breathing harshly and trying to regain his mental faculties. 

“Eren...baby, haa haa, wait. Y...you’re still recovering. I...I think we should, haa, slow down.”

“No!” Eren tugs on his hair in blatant demand and Levi groans, knowing he’s most likely fighting a losing battle. Still, one more try couldn't hurt. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Eren in his thirst. 

“Babe please, It’ll kill me if I hurt you...”

“I said no Levi...”Yup, so much for trying, Eren didn’t even let him finish. He pulls Levi’s hair so they could look at each other in the small space created. Eren has that look of fiery determination in his eyes and all Levi could think is ‘what Eren wants, Eren will fucking get ‘cause Levi would fucking give.’ “You won’t hurt me, you never, ever did.” Eren’s voice softens at the last part and he kisses Levi softly this time, sweet and so fucking loving. 

“Shit Eren, if we do this you have to promise you’ll let me do all the work.” Levi says against his husband’s lips, and Eren nods, a giddy smile on his perfect lips. 

“I promise! I promise, promise, promise. I’m gon’na be a good boy for you Papa.” He looks at Levi in a sultry gaze that just about killed him, in fact he thinks he actually felt his heart skip a few beats. Not good, so not good. He can’t let Eren be a widower yet. His admirers would all come rushing in. Levi would end them all first before they get any nasty ideas. Eren is his alone! 

Growling at the thought he shifted Eren so he was on his back. He look to his eyes, glistening live pools of the greenest forests with specks of bright yellow sunlight. Beautiful, extraordinarily beautiful. 

“You’d better brat. Remember, no work.”

“No work, I’ll be good, so please.” Eren’s tugging on his shirt, demanding them off. Levi complies, getting up on his knees and slowly popping each button off, giving his husband a show he knows drives Eren crazy. Eren’s eyes widen as more flesh are revealed, until all buttons are undone and Levi tosses his shirt aside, he’d pick their clothes later. 

“What do you want baby. Tell me.” Levi murmurs, popping his jeans button and plants his hands beside Eren’s head. Eager hands grab his biceps and greedy green eyes look at him in a lustful rage. 

“I want you, Levi. All of you, inside me, above me, all over me! So you better quit your teasing or else I’m gon’na have to just do it myself. Recovery be damned!”

Knowing Eren’s short patience meter and impressive stubbornness, Levi immediately went back to undressing them. He took off Eren’s t-shirt in one smooth motion. Diving back to Eren’s neck to nibble below his ear. 

“And you just promised me you’re not going to do any work.”

“Only if you quit teasing you sexy little shit.” He answer Levi breathlessly. 

Levi’s both hands started caressing Eren’s bare sides up and down. Tenderly squeezing his hips and thumbs going under his pants to rub at where his boxers end. He moves his mouth to Eren’s collarbone and makes firm sucky kisses, moving it further to his chest where he draws one erect pink nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and biting it gently. 

Eren’s baack arch a little making Levi growl in warning. Eren lies back down immediately but grabs Levi’s hair again, tugging them in sweet painful pleasure making Levi moan with his nipple still in his mouth. 

“Ahhh, Levi please.”

“Shh, baby I’m here. I got you lovely.” Levi says against his chest, moving over to nibble his other nipple moving his hand to pinch the one he just let go. 

Eren groans in desperate need. Using his knees as leverage, planting them by Eren’s hip, he uses his other hand to pop the snaps of Eren’s pants, he was wearing one of those that open at the sides if you pull on the snaps holding them. Convenient for his cast and easier to wear and take off without much work. 

Undoing all those within his reach while kissing Eren’s chest, Levi abandons his work to straighten and take Eren’s pants off completely, taking extra care at doing so with Eren’s injured leg. He pushes it off the bed as well. Taking a moment to gaze at Eren, smirking lustfully when he noticed that Eren was wearing a black satin panties that has strings on the hips, again practical for his cast, but damn, did it also look fucking good on his husband. 

Levi blatantly licks his lips in a slow manner. Making sure to make it as perverted as he could, all while growling in aroused hunger. The action makes Eren blush furiously from chest to cheek. The sight pulls a watery chuckle from Levi making Eren smile through his embarrassment at being so obviously lusted over by his husband, it also wasn’t helping that Levi is looking at him like he wants to eat him. And he probably would. 

“Stop staring.” Eren whispers, the plea only half-hearted. 

“I’m sorry love, but you didn’t exactly gave me a choice.” Levi traced Eren’s arousal with his finger, pushing it in once he reaches the tip. The fabric under his finger immediately turns wetter from the precome that flowed copiously and Eren groans heavily, painfully refraining from thrusting his hips to get more friction. “You look so fucking perfect like this, I’m so hungry for you my love.”

“Grrrr, mhhhmmnn. Leeeeviiii!!!! Shit baby please!” Eren grabbed the pillows on his head, desperately searching for something to anchor him in the sea of pain/pleasure that Levi is drowning him in. 

“Oh baby, don’t worry. I’m gonna give it you.” Without any warning Levi surges to take in Eren’s clothed arousal in his mouth, swallowing his covered cock and laving at it with his tongue. Sucking the wet fabric like a starved seasoned whore. He grabs Eren’s hips and push it down to prevent his husband from arching his back. Eren is going crazy above him, pulling his own hair and shouting messed up versions of Levi’s name along with every curse word in his vocabulary. It fires up Levi more and he hums his approval and pride. So fucking proud to be the only one that can drive Eren crazy from pleasure like this. 

“St...stop. Stop stop stop! Or I’m gonna come!” Levi immediately pulled off, Eren was breathing so harshly, Levi rubbed his chest tenderly to encourage him to take deep breaths. He can’t deny his desperate arousal as well, his pants are getting painfully tight so while Eren was caching his breath, Levi moved up to take his own pants and underwear off at the same time. Sighing in relief at finally being free of the constricting tightness. 

He heard Eren gasp and he opened his eyes, he wasn’t even aware he had closed them, to look at the love of his life. Eren was breathing a little lighter now, he’s still blushing furiously and his panties pretty much useless with how wet and soggy they were. 

He looked to Eren’s eyes, hands on his thighs, slowly moving the upwards to thumb the strings of his underwear. Without breaking their gaze, he pulls them off slowly, both sides at the same time. It was one of the most erotic intimate moments they’ve ever had, despite the cast, the fading bruises and the little red spots still visible around Eren’s eyes. It was made out of pure love, and the honest need for each other. 

Once done, he pulls them off of Eren completely, tossing them along with their other clothes. They’re both naked now, fully bare for each other. Very slowly, Levi lowers himself until he’s atop Eren. They both gasp at the feeling of bare flesh against their own. Chest, torso, legs and groin. Both of theirs eyes are dilated, watery even. 

“I’ve missed this.” Eren whispers, not breaking they’re loving stare. 

“I. Missed. You.” Levi whispers just as lowly. “I love you Eren. So in love with you.” 

Eren’s watery eyes, soften and hips lips wobble a little. 

“I love you so very much too, Levi. I’ll never, EVER, leave you Papa. I’ll always find my way back to you.” Eren answers his husband silent wail, ‘I almost lost you...’ He wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders in hopes of bringing him his husband comfort and assurance. He also manages a little sweet-wobbly smile that Levi erases when he drops his lips on Eren’s own. Unlike their previous ones. This kiss tender, full of affection and care. It’s all soft caresses and firm loving pecks. 

After a few more, Eren finally felt Levi smile, which pulls out one of his own. Eren in a sudden surge of playfulness, licked Levi’s ear and breathed warm air into it. Levi shuddered and his cock gave an interested twitch. Eren groaned because their cocks are pressed flush together and he felt Levi’s twitch making his do so as well. They both groaned once again. Levi lowering his forehead to Eren’s chest.

“It’s been awhile babe, I don;t think I’m gonna last that long.” Eren chuckles warmly and finger combs Levi’s hair. Dropping a peck on his raven locks. 

“Mn, I’don’t think I’m gonna last long either anyway. So see, we’re a perfect match.”

Levi lifted his head and smiled at Eren through his bangs. He reached over to Eren’s bedside table drawer to retrieve the small bottle of lube, they keep one at every room, in case of ‘emergencies’ such as this one. He poured a generous amount on his fingers while Eren wrapped his good leg around Levi’s hips again, giving his husband better access to prepare him. 

Levi traced Eren’s hole with his wet finger, occasionally adding pressure, when he felt Eren relax enough, he pushed his middle finger in making Eren moan in his ear. 

“Fuck babe, your so hot. You feel so good around my finger. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

With his hands still carded through Levi’s hair, Eren pulled him in to crash his face on his chest. He’s breathing is picking up again and his leg started rubbing up and down Levi’s back. Creating goosebumps all over Levi’s back and legs. 

“Lee move!” And Levi did, moving his finger in, out and around. Inserting another finger once when Eren was lose enough, scissoring them to get Eren to loosen up some more, Adding in the third and final finger, Levi held Eren’s hip down before hooking his fingers up. Eren’s eyes widened before he yelped and hugged Levi to his chest tighter. His grip on Levi’s hair bordering on painful, but Levi doesn’t mind. The sensations of Eren’s walls tightening around his fingers, his leg rubbing all over his bare back, his vibrating chest and his hands pulling at his hairs, driving him wild with painful arousal and gut-clawing need. 

Not being able to wait any longer, he pulls his finger s out, plants a kiss to Eren’s chest, above where his heart is and grabs the lube to pour some more on his finger to lather on his cock. Lubed up, he aligns himself to Eren’s whole, looking to Eren for confirmation to which Eren nods with wide ayes and open moist lips. He held Eren’s hips down again and pushed. 

Eren moaned wantonly when he felt the head of Levi’s cock breached his hole. There was a bit of pain but it fails to compare with the intense pleasure he was feeling. Levi didn;t stop, he pushed on steadily, inch by agonizing inch, until he bottomed over. Eren was gasping again when he did. His husband was fucking hung, so despite the countless times they’ve had sex, Eren always needed a little time to get used to Levi’s size after he entered him. 

Levi groaned as well, Eren’s walls felt divine, warm and wet and tight, pulsating and just fucking fantastic. He rubbed Eren’s waist and sides with his thumbs while waiting for Eren to adjust. 

“Damn babe. So fucking tight for me.” Eren groaned and tugged Levi’s hair again.

“Mnn, that’s ‘cause you fill me up so good Papa, you’re in so deep inside me, I think I can feel you in my belly.” Levi groaned again and bit Eren’s nipple. Eren gasped and squeezed his walls around Levi more, making him push in suddenly. 

“Fuck...Yes Levi! More!” 

Not being able to stand the pleasure any longer, Levi plunged into Eren’s heat, maintaining a tight hold on his hip to keep him still, bracing the other next to Eren’s head to support his weight. 

“Shit Eren, so tight!” He moves to kiss Eren’s lips, swallowing his husbands moans and covering his own with it. 

They moved in a synchronized dance of love and carnal passion. Sweat forming on their boddies, beads of it dropping from Levi’s forehead to his chin and falls on Eren’s neck and chest. Their tongues swirl and curl around each other like an embrace. The lewd squelching sounds of Levi’s cock entering in and out of Eren is seems so loud in their room and it drives them both mad with lust. 

Levi hiked his hips up a little on his next thrust hitting that special spot inside Eren. 

“Levi, fuck! Right there! Fuck me hard right there! Please!” Levi pounded Eren on the same spot, hitting his prostate every time. The smacking sounds of his balls hitting Eren’s plump round ass, is pushing him towards his own climax and he’s about ready to go over the edge. He grabs Eren’s neglected erection which has been slapping on his abdomen with every thrust Levi drives inside Eren, and strokes it in time with every push. 

“Baby I’m close, come with me Eren. Shit, baby...Coming!!!”��”Me too, Levi...Fuck, fuck me! I’m coming!” Eren’s walls are squeezing him tighter and Levi could feel his cock pulsing and getting bigger, ready to release his seed inside Eren. With two, three more deep thrusts Levi comes with a deep groan and Eren’s name on his lips. 

“Ahhhhhh, Eren!” Feeling Levi’s seed hit his walls and his grip tightening around his shaft was what drove Eren over the edge. 

“Leeeviiiiii!!!!” He shouted to the air in ecstasy. Pleasure skyrocketing and sparks every nerve ending in his body, making his toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head. 

Levi had just enough energy to pull Eren gently to his side so he could hug him while they caught they’re breathes. He pulled Eren to his chest, still inside his hot cavern and not minding the come splattered all over Eren’s abdomen and chest. Secure in his embrace, Levi held Eren in a tight possessive grip, carding his fingers through Eren’s sweaty hair, and planting kisses all over his face. 

“Baby, you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?” 

“Mmnn...no, I feel good, real good.” Levi sighed in relief and he kissed Eren’s forehead three times making Eren giggle. 

“I love you Eren. You’re my everything sweetheart. My sweet, perfect angel.”

Eren was already drifting to dreamland, the sex sweeping him of all his energy. He caught Levi’s words and he smiled into his husband’s sweaty chest. Mustering enough energy to whisper one more sentence before allowing himself to go to dreamland. 

“I love you more.” 

Levi chuckled a little. He decided a nap sounds really nice at the moment. He pulled the covers over their shoulders with a little maneuvering and followed his love to sleep after kissing his cheek and burying his face in his hair. 

It was a picture of perfect calmness. The husbands slept peacefully, unaware of a brewing storm outside they’re protective walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooohhh, yes I did. I know I'm evil. Cliffhangers are a bane of any random in existence. 
> 
>  
> 
> So what do you guys think? Tell me if you wanna know what happens next, a'ight. 
> 
> (What! Guys no, absolutely not. This is not a propaganda to get reviews!)
> 
> Don't worry I got somethin' planned for this. I wrote it in a paper somewhere...hmmmm...it was just here I swear...wait, leme check under the....


End file.
